


Snow-Bound

by JasTheLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasTheLarrie/pseuds/JasTheLarrie
Summary: When a blizzard forces a change of plans, Louis finds himself stranded in the smallest town to ever exist with a café owner with pastries to die for. Maybe being snowbound isn't so bad.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

_Well, shit._

The weather had gotten progressively worse as he'd continued north on the nearly abandoned stretch of interstate highway. Now, there were the flashing red and blue lights of law enforcement blocking the road. The officer waved him onto the exit, forcing him to abandon his hopes of making it to the ski lodge by morning.

"Damnit, Louis," he scolded himself, "Why didn't you pay attention to the forecast this far north?" He knew the answer; sheer stubbornness. He hadn't been planning on attempting the whole drive in one day, but he'd been making great time. He'd made the split-second decision to continue on through the night about four hours ago. Sure, he'd drive all night, but he'd be at the ski lodge with a stiff drink in his hand in front of a roaring fire and the lack of sleep wouldn't matter.

Four hours ago, the weather had been clear. Four hours ago, the snow in his headlights hadn't reminded him of that scene in Star Wars. Four hours ago, they hadn't been closing the interstate.

_The roads aren't that bad._

His car slid smoothly through the stop sign at the top of the exit, his brakes virtually worthless.

_Fair enough._

Louis squinted through the driving snow, trying to find a gas station or something to pull into. The exit sign had claimed there was a town here. How big remained to be seen. The lights of a service station cast a warm glow through the blizzard before him. He slowed to a crawl and guided his tires into the tiny parking lot. He parked where he assumed he could. The painted lines, if there even were any, were long buried under the snow. He maneuvered his car next to a truck that looked like it was more rust than metal. He found the truck's owner and the service station owner inside. His hopes of a hot meal were dashed immediately. He'd be lucky to find a cup of hot coffee.

"They must've finally shut 'er down," a half-bald man in bib overalls declared as the two men turned to survey him. Overalls was perched on a stool next to the counter. The man he presumed to be the owner sat on the other side, playing cards spread on the counter in front of them.

"Well, no shit, Bud," the owner retorted, sourly. "You think _he's_ a local?"

_Okay, ouch._

"I was wondering if you gentlemen could direct me in the direction of a motel?" Louis tried to sound confident. There was something about the way the men were looking at him that made him feel very, _very_ unwelcome. The owner set his hand of cards on the table. He looked at Louis like he was trying to set him on fire with just his eyes.

"Motel's back the way you came about 3 hours." The disdain in the man's voice cemented the idea that Louis _definitely_ wasn't welcome here.

"Grampa, don't be an ass," a female voice carried from the shop. A dirt-smudged face popped through the open doorway. Louis was met with a grin and a messy bun. "Don't mind Grampa Martin," she said, wiping her hands on a shop rag, "He's always been a dick." The man behind the counter grumbled something about ungrateful kids before picking his cards back up and ignoring both of them.

"I'm Eugénie, by the way," she extended a hand to shake, looked at the dirt and grease smudges, thought better of it, and offered a warm smile in its place.

"Louis," he nodded in acknowledgment. She gestured to her left with her head.

"Motel isn't far. Just keep on this road a few blocks. It's on the left. If you get to the four-way stop, you've gone too far. It's definitely a roach motel, but it's got a bed and shower." Louis sighed in relief. He'd wondered if a town this small would even have one.

"I really appreciate it-" he started, but she brushed it off.

"It's no problem, really." She surveyed him for a moment. She appeared to be deep in thought, but the corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk for just a split second before she spoke again. "On second thought, you look like you could use a hot meal," she had a devious smile on her face, "Go all the way to the four-way stop and hang a right. Two blocks down on your right is a little café called 'Lola's.' Tell H that I sent you." Louis didn't like the smirk on her face, but he was still inclined to trust her.

"Thanks again," he waved as he headed back to his car. His footprints from his way in were already half-filled in. The roads were just as bad. Louis danced the fine line of going slow enough not to slide, but fast enough to not get stuck in the drifts starting to form at the road's edge. He'd never driven in snow, much less this kind of disaster. He'd never felt relief quite like what he felt pulling in front of the little café. A quick glance up and down the street found the place completely deserted. Not that he could see that far in the driving snow, anyway.

He'd heard that things get super quiet after it snowed, but, until that moment, he'd never had the chance to experience it himself. It wasn't eerie like silences could be. It was calm and peaceful and made him just want to stand there forever. The cold, however, propelled his feet into the café.

The cliché bells above the door announced his arrival and a mop of curly hair popped up from behind the counter. Green eyes surveyed him for a second.

"Welcome to Lola's! Have a seat anywhere. I'll be right with you."

Louis regarded the dining area before settling on a stool at the counter. No point in making the waiter walk. He was the only one here, anyway. He watched as the curly-headed man poured him a glass of water and set a menu down in front of him.

"I'm Harry," he introduced, "Everyone around here calls me H, though. Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Louis was pretty certain he'd never seen any wait staff with a smile that genuine. He smiled back.

"Louis," he introduced back, "and coffee sounds amazing." Louis was relatively certain the steaming cup was on the counter before he'd finished speaking. "Oh!" he suddenly remembered, "I'm supposed to tell you Eugénie sent me?" That gave Harry pause. He grinned and nodded, eyes closed and downcast. Louis had a feeling there was some kind of joke he wasn't privy to.

"I bet she did."


	2. Chapter 2

At Harry's insistence that it wasn't any trouble, Louis ordered himself a burger and onion rings. He'd noticed that Harry was the only one working and didn't want to run the poor man to death. Playing waiter and cook seemed like a lot to handle. Louis needn't have worried. He was the only patron and Harry assured him that he would be the only patron for the rest of the night. Louis sipped his coffee and listened fondly to the curly-head man hum along to the Holiday songs on the radio.

Then came the forecast: more snow, more wind, and the interstate staying closed for the foreseeable future.

_Shit._

Louis hadn't realized he'd said it aloud until Harry's face popped into view through the window separating the kitchen from the dining area.

"Sorry," he looked genuinely apologetic, "It's not so bad here, though. And it'll probably only be a day or two." Louis wanted to argue with the man, but it wouldn't really accomplish anything, so he just took another sip of coffee. For diner coffee, it wasn't bad. It was actually pretty good. Okay, maybe it was delicious, but that could be the exhaustion and starvation talking. He hadn't realized he was hungry until he smelled the beef patty searing on the grill. Now, he was pretty sure he'd kill over a Snickers bar.

"I've never heard of an interstate closing. Does that happen often around here?"

"Usually just once or twice in the winter for snow and ice, but this is the worst I think I've ever seen."

"We don't get snow in Texas, so this is all pretty new for me."

"Texas? What the heck are you doing all the way up here? Take a wrong turn?" Louis could hear the chuckle in the man's voice.

"When I was younger, my family would come up to the ski lodge not far from here. I wanted to relive those days, you know?"

"Are you meeting family there, then?"

"Um..." It was if Harry could sense the change in the mood.

"I forgot to ask. How do you like your burger? I usually assume medium, but I should probably ask, huh?" Louis was grateful for the change of topic. He wasn't exactly keen on discussing his family with a stranger.

"Medium sounds perfect, thanks. So... is it always just you, here?"

"Lately, yeah. My cook quit a few weeks ago, so I now I do it all."

" _Your_ cook? You own the place?"

"Sure do. Took the reins about a year and a half ago when Grandma Lola headed to the home."

"You're what, twenty-three? Twenty-four?" That earned Louis a laugh.

"Something like that. I've been working here since I was old enough to sweep floors and wash dishes. Grandma pretty much raised me." He looked like he wanted to say more, but turned back to the grill. Apparently, family was a touchy subject.

_That makes two of us._

Harry suddenly reappeared through the kitchen doors with his food and silverware. The smell hit Louis and he was pretty sure if he didn't bite into that burger in the next thirty seconds, he would die. Harry set the plate and silverware down in front of him. He lingered a moment, then disappeared into the back again.

The burger was as good as it looked. Better, even. The man could cook; something Louis had never learned how to do. He'd attempted once or twice, but the outcomes had definitely not been edible. It was a miracle the kitchen hadn't been burned down in the process.

Louis looked down, surprised to see his plate completely bare, save one final onion ring. He'd devoured everything.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat the silverware," Harry teased when he reemerged from the back. Louis leaned back and patted his full stomach.

"Me, too, honestly," he laughed right back. "That was incredible. Thank you." Harry pulled a pie out of a display case. He sliced two generous pieces and set one in front of Louis and grabbed a fork for his own.

"On the house," he said with a smile. "I don't think I'll be very busy this week. It'll just go bad." Louis opened his mouth to protest, but Harry just shook his head, letting Louis know resistance would be futile. Louis took a bite and moaned. The crust was flaky and the apple cinnamon filling was absolutely divine. He blushed when he saw the amused look on Harry's face.

_Well, that was embarrassing._

He could tell the curly-haired man was trying to hold back laughter. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but Louis dissolved into a fit of laughter. Harry joined him a split second later.

"That good, huh?" he teased through the laughter. Louis just blushed had laughed harder. He wasn't sure how long they laughed for, but Louis's face was bright red and Harry was clutching his stomach in pain when they finally tapered off.

"My compliments to the chef," Louis declared, wiping a tear from his eye. Harry nodded.

"The chef is honored."

They finished their pie with friendly conversation. Louis was shocked to learn that despite his close proximity to one of the highest-rated ski slopes in the country, Harry had never been skiing.

The conversation eventually tapered off several coffee refills later. Louis looked down at the dishes in front of him.

"I guess I should..." he tapered off, gesturing outside. Harry's eyes followed the movement. Harry's expression turned to one of concern.

"Um..."

Louis turned and looked.

_Oh, no._

There was no way his car was going anywhere. In the time he'd been in the café, it had snowed at least another four inches. If he'd thought he was stuck before, he was well and truly stranded, now. His face fell and he sighed. Looked like he'd be walking the five or six blocks to the motel. With his bags. In foot deep snow. With no boots.

_This is going to suck._

"Okay. This is going to sound...well, I don't know how it's going to sound, but here goes. I have a two-bedroom apartment upstairs and the second bedroom is free. You're welcome to stay the night there. If you want to, I mean." Harry sputtered. The man normally had a slow cadence to his voice, but this came out rushed.

_Oh._

Louis looked back outside. It _was_ a bit weird of an offer, but Harry seemed very...not serial killer-y. He considered it a moment.

"You don't have to. I can see if my Jeep will get you to the motel. It's not a problem." Harry misread his hesitation.

"No," Louis assured him, "I'm fine staying here. I just hate to intrude like this. I mean, you don't even know me."

Harry stuck his hand out. "Harry Styles," he introduced. Louis accepted the handshake.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"There. Now we know each other."


	3. Chapter 3

After settling the bill, Louis fished his bags from his car. Harry had closed up the café and was waiting to help him carry his bags to the apartment. For that, he was grateful. Louis was relatively certain there was now more snow in his shoes than on the sidewalk. His feet were soaking wet and frozen solid in just a few steps.

_Wear boots._

The entrance was a simple door just to the left of the café's large front windows. A steep staircase led up to a small landing. Harry opened the unlocked door and held it for Louis.

"You leave your door unlocked?" Louis asked, surprised. Harry shrugged.

"Around here, you can leave your car running with the doors unlocked. Hell, if it's raining, someone will more than likely roll up your windows for you," He chuckled. Louis supposed that was one of the perks of living in such a small community. What the other perks were remained to be seen.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this wasn't it. Whether it was the apartment's heating or the overwhelming sense of "home" that filled him with warmth, he didn't know. All he knew is that he wasn't at all disappointed to not be staying in some fleabag motel, tonight. Harry had decorated for the holidays. Not extravagantly so, but enough to feel festive. The tree was decorated in greens and blues with silver accents here and there. It made Louis feel at ease.

He politely kicked his shoes off in the small tiled entrance, pushing them out of the way with his foot so Harry could enter behind him. Harry did the same, his much larger sized boots making Louis's soaked sneakers look tiny in comparison.

Harry crooked his head in the direction of a hallway. "This way," he smiled. Louis followed him down the narrow hallway. "Bathroom," Harry gestured to a door on their left as they passed, "And this is you." He swung a door at the end of the hall open and stepped inside. For a guest bedroom in a small apartment, Louis was impressed. The bed was probably only a double, but it looked so comfortable that Louis's fatigue decided to slam into him full force at that moment. Harry set Louis's bag at the foot of the bed and stood somewhat awkwardly next to it.

"Harry, thank you so much for doing this. You've been so incredibly kind and generous." Louis ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know how I can ever repay you." Harry waved him off.

"It's not in me to leave someone stranded, in foot deep snow, half a mile from the grossest motel in a three-county radius." His voice was playful and teasing, but his eyes were sincere. Louis was instantly certain that this man would give him the shirt off his back if asked. He stepped aside so Louis could set his bag next to the other one, accidentally stepping on Harry's foot in the process.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry-" Louis stammered at Harry's shocked face.

"No, no, no," Harry cut him off, "Your socks are soaked! Your feet must be freezing, oh, my God!" Harry rushed from the room to reappear a moment later with a pair of the fluffiest socks Louis had ever seen. "Did you not bring boots?" At Harry's insistence, Louis sat and removed the wet socks from his feet and replaced them with the thick woolen ones Harry had provided.

"I did," Louis protested, "They're just in the bag." He opened the nearest one and pulled out a pair of boots for inspection. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"The only thing those are going to do is look nice," he shook his head. "They're nowhere near the quality you need for this type of weather and there's no way in hell those are waterproof."

These were things Louis hadn't considered when purchasing them. It made sense that the more stylish boots weren't exactly made for the weather this far north.

"You came remarkably unprepared for the climate, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry teased. "I'll take you to the store, tomorrow, and we'll get you outfitted properly." He shifted on his feet. "Well..." Louis stepped aside to let Harry pass him. Harry crooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm just on the other side of the hall if you need me." Louis nodded and let Harry close the bedroom door. As Louis fished a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of his bag, he noticed he could hear a muffled voice. He wasn't sure what exactly compelled him, but he set the clothes on the bed and pressed his ear to the door.

"...I'm serious...No, it's...it's not that...I just...How do you know? I mean, yeah. That's technically true..."

Louis felt a pang of guilt at his eavesdropping, so he stepped away from the door and changed into his bedclothes. He took a moment to survey the room, then, realizing he'd been entirely focused on Harry, before.

The bed was nicely made, a simple blue comforter with matching pillows. The frame was solid wood and looked as if it'd been passed down a few generations. It had a certain charm about it. The small bedside table also looked second-hand, but it fit the room. A simple lamp and a small book sat upon it. Louis picked it up. In his hands, he held a small hard-bound copy of Snow-Bound by John Greenleaf Whittier. He chuckled at the irony, flipping to the first stanza.

_The sun that brief December day  
Rose cheerless over hills of gray,  
And, darkly circled, gave at noon  
A sadder light than waning moon.  
Slow tracing down the thickening sky  
Its mute and ominous prophecy,  
A portent seeming less than threat,  
It sank from sight before it set.  
A chill no coat, however stout,  
Of homespun stuff could quite shut out,  
A hard, dull bitterness of cold,  
That checked, mid-vein, the circling race  
Of life-blood in the sharpened face,  
The coming of the snow-storm told.  
The wind blew east; we heard the roar  
Of Ocean on his wintry shore,  
And felt the strong pulse throbbing there  
Beat with low rhythm our inland air._

With a smile, he closed the book and set it back on the table. He'd not pegged Harry as a poetry fan, but then again, Louis knew next to nothing about him. With that thought, Louis climbed into bed. The sheets were fresh and smelled as if they'd recently been laundered. Come to think of it, there hadn't been so much as a fleck of dust anywhere in the room. Either Harry had guests often, or the man was a neat freak. Louis looked guiltily at the pile of clothes on the floor. His jeans were exactly as they'd been when he'd stepped out of them and his shirt and jacket lay discarded just a few feet away.

With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and roughly folded them, forming a semi-neat pile at the foot of the bed. He climbed back into the bed with a soft exhalation.

_It has to be the exhaustion._

Why else did Louis fall asleep with the images of green eyes and curly hair dancing in his brain and a smile on his lips?


	4. Chapter 4

Louis slept the hardest he had in ages if the drool on his pillow was anything to go by. A glance at the wall clock confirmed it. It was nearly noon. Granted, he'd not gone to bed until one. He expected to hear Harry moving around the apartment, but it was completely silent. Louis rubbed his eyes and padded to the bathroom.

_Okay. Yeah. This guy's a neat freak._

Louis glanced around the bathroom. It was spotless, save for the note taped to the mirror above the sink.

_Louis,_

_I'm probably downstairs in the café._  
Help yourself to anything you find.   
Mi casa es su casa or whatever.

_-H_

_P.S. I moved your car around back so it wouldn't get hit by the plow. Your keys were in your coat pocket. I hope you don't mind._

Louis thought the idea of a shower sounded glorious. Turning on the tap, he was relieved to feel amazing water pressure. Once hot, Louis stripped and stepped under the spray. He didn't feel nearly as self-conscious about the moan that tumbled from his lips, this time. Fuck, that had been embarrassing.

He used Harry's shampoo and body wash, because, like an idiot, he'd left his shower supplies in his bag in the bedroom. Cutting off the spray and stepping out onto the bathmat he realized he'd also left his clothes in the bedroom. It was only five or so steps from the bathroom to the bedroom. He could make a mad dash. He dried off quickly and slid the towel back on the rack. His hand was on the doorknob when he thought better. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly around his hips.

_Just in case._

Louis took one step out of the bathroom door and promptly ran right into Harry. Harry's hands on his arms steadied him as he started to lose his balance. The movement caused something else to shift, too. Louis watched in paralyzed horror as the towel slipped from his hips. Out of reflex, Harry followed Louis's gaze downward before snapping quickly back to his face.

"Oops!" Harry let go of Louis like he'd been burned. Louis bent quickly and grabbed the towel from where it had pooled on the floor at his feet. He wrapped it quickly around himself, his face so red it felt like it was on fire.

"Hi! I...uh...wasn't expecting to run into you," Louis stammered. "Literally," he added, trying to ease the tension.

"I...um..." Harry gestured to a stain on his sweatshirt. "Small coffee mishap. I just needed to change quick and...yeah." Harry practically ran to his room and closed the door behind him. Louis followed suit.

_Oh, god._

Louis was absolutely mortified. He dressed quickly but waited until he was certain Harry had left the apartment again before opening the bedroom door. Still, he glanced down the hall before stepping out. He brushed his teeth quickly, the note still taped to the mirror refreshing his fading embarrassment.

If he packed up his car and left, he'd never have to face Harry again and all would be well. Except one glance out the window proved that he didn't stand a chance of making any kind of escape anytime soon. It was snowing, again. Hard.

Lois sighed. Well, maybe they could just pretend that didn't happen? Guys saw each other naked in locker rooms all the time, right? It wasn't weird and awkward and absolutely mortifying, then. Why should it be, now? Except it was and he'd eventually have to look Harry in the eye and...oh, god. He'd have to stay here at least another night.

Louis contemplated just staying in the apartment living room all day, so he wouldn't have to face Harry until he'd had time to process everything and come up with something to say other than, "So, you saw my dick."

Instead, he decided on the Band-Aid approach. Just get it over with as fast as possible and get back to normal. He headed for his shoes by the door and nearly missed the note.

_Louis,_

_They're old and probably too big, but they'll keep your feet much warmer and dryer than sneakers will._

_If you double up your socks, it shouldn't be too bad. Sorry, I have clown feet._

_-H_

Louis looked at the well-worn boots next to his shoes on the rug. They were definitely too big, but Harry had left another pair of those insanely thick, fluffy socks and that would probably help quite a bit. Louis slipped the socks over his own, instantly feeling the warmth and coziness. He really needed to get a pair of them. Or twelve.

The boots were a bit loose still, but much better than they would have been without the socks. He slipped his coat on and pulled the hood up over his head. Sticking his hands in his coat pockets, he found his car keys right where he'd left them the night before.

He took a deep breath and headed outside. Harry had scooped the sidewalk in front of the café, but the new snowfall was quickly filling in his hard work. Louis made a mental note to ask Harry where the shovel was. It'd be his first-ever snow shoveling attempt, but it was the least he could do.

This time, Louis wasn't alone in the café. A little old lady occupied a booth as far from the door as possible. Louis stomped the snow off the loaned boots and shook the snow from his coat. It had been a fifteen-foot walk, but he'd been thoroughly dusted. At the jingle of the bells announcing his arrival, Harry's head appeared in the kitchen window.

"Hey, Louis!" he greeted with a smile. "I'm working on a to-go order. Would you do me a huge favor and top off Mrs. Morris's coffee?" Louis stripped his coat off and hung it on one of the hooks by the door.

"I think I can handle that," Louis agreed, making his way to the coffee pot. He assumed the only other patron must be the aforementioned Mrs. Morris. As he refilled the elderly woman's coffee, she looked up from her slice of pie.

"Oh! You're not Harry!" Her volume indicated that she was probably as deaf as a doornail. Louis smiled politely.

"Harry's a bit busy at the moment," he made sure to speak loudly and enunciate clearly. "He asked me if I could take care of the lovely young woman's coffee for him. I'm Louis."

"Are you dating this one, Harry? He's cute! If you're not, you should be!" Mrs. Morris called to Harry in the back. It sounded to Louis like Harry dropped something in the back. Actually, a lot of somethings.

"Mrs. Morris!" Harry tried to sound affronted, but anyone could tell he was _beyond_ flustered. "No, we're not dating. Louis got stranded when they closed the interstate last night. I couldn't, in good conscience, let him stay at the motel."

"Well," Mrs. Morris hollered back, "You should date him. He's much better than the last one. He was awful!" Louis stood awkwardly near the table as the conversation continued. So, apparently, Harry had an ex-boyfriend and, apparently, Mrs. Morris had not approved.

"You think _everyone_ is awful!" Harry shot back, putting a heavy emphasis on the 'everyone.'

"Not this one. He's gorgeous! And polite! I don't think he's awful at all!" she retorted, "And you, of course, Harry! You're the least awful one in this whole town!"

"That's very sweet of you, Mrs. Morris," Harry replied, emerging from the kitchen with a stack of three to-go containers. He'd barely set them on the counter when the bells announced a new arrival. Louis took the opportunity to make his escape. He slipped behind the counter and replaced the coffee pot on the burner.

"Less than twenty-four hours and you've already put him to work."

Louis recognized the voice, immediately. He spun to find the same messy bun and grease smudged features.

"Hello, again, Eugénie!" Louis smiled.

"Well, hey there, Louis!" she smiled at him, voice taking on a sing-song quality. "Looks like you found the café okay." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Harry shoot her a glare and mouth 'Don't.' Her eyebrow raised in silent challenge. Harry's look turned more stern, if possible. They stared each other down for a moment before Eugénie rolled her eyes and pulled a twenty out of her back pocket and handed it to Harry. He eyed her cautiously for a moment before ringing her through the cash register.

"Thanks, Harry!" Eugénie practically bounced out the door, throwing a quick, "See you soon, Louis!" over her shoulder. Louis turned to Harry, who was biting his lower lip in anticipation of the question that was obviously coming.

"So, what was that about?" Louis crooked an eyebrow just as Eugénie had. Harry sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Well, I suppose the cat's out of the bag, anyway. Thank you, Mrs. Morris!"

"You're welcome, Deary!"

"Well, I, uh... I enjoy the company of both men and women..." It broke Louis's heart to see the trepidation in Harry's eyes. He supposed living in a small rural town was much different than the city he was used to. Harry was worrying his lower lip between his teeth waiting on Louis to speak.

"That's fine," he said with a shrug, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. It didn't bother him in the slightest. Harry seemed to relax at that.

"Eugénie has taken it upon herself to try to fix me up with just about anyone through the service station doors." Louis's mouth opened in a silent, 'Oh.'

"That's not true!" Mrs. Morris protested, "Just the gay ones!" Harry closed his eyes and exhaled his exasperation. Louis didn't know why, but he suddenly found the entire situation hysterically funny. He stifled a snigger, disguising it as a slight cough. Harry's eyes shot open and an amused look crossed his face.

"Are you? Are you laughing at me?" Louis pressed his lips together to keep the smile at bay. It was a valiant attempt. It was also a complete failure.

"I would never!" his voice strained, struggling to hold back laughter and failing horribly to keep the smile off his face. Just like the night before, they broke at almost the exact same time.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Harry feigned offense, but the fact that he was literally crying with laughter belied his tone. As they both dried their eyes, Mrs. Morris decided she needed to add her two cents.

"You two are so good together!" she clapped happily from the booth. It brought Louis swiftly back to the present and the...matter at hand. Now it was his turn to stammer. Man, Mrs. Morris was _really_ good at putting people on the spot.

"I'm...I'm not-" Louis raised his hands in front of him. Mrs. Morris wasn't buying it in the slightest. Harry looked like he was imaging ways to choke the life out of the old woman. She looked right at Louis and smiled sweetly.

"Eugénie's never been wrong, Dear."

"Mrs. Morris!" Harry chastised.

"Well, she hasn't!" Mrs. Morris insisted.

"MRS. MORRIS!" Harry's tone made it clear that there would be no further arguments.

"Would you look at the time!? I'm nearly late for my...thing." She tossed a five on the table and pushed herself to her feet. She waddled to the coat rack, as little old ladies tend to do. Despite everything, Louis took pity on her.

"Let me walk you out, Mrs. Morris. It looks like it might be a bit slippery." He slipped his coat back on and offered an arm. He walked her carefully to her car and made sure she was sat safely inside. He turned to return to the café, but she grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip.

"You take good care of my Harry, you hear. He's got a big heart and people take advantage of it. You be good to him." Her eyes bore into his soul. She obviously cared very deeply for Harry. It was beyond endearing. Louis patted her hand.

"Mrs. Morris, really. I'm not-" The shake of her head cut him off. She patted his cheek and smiled.

"Sure, you're not." 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was wiping down Mrs. Morris's booth when Louis came back inside. He stomped the snow off again and shook out his coat the same as before.

"She's fun," Louis teased, causing Harry to laugh.

"She's something, alright," Harry chuckled. As annoyed as he'd been with her, Louis could see the fondness on Harry's face.

"She cares a lot about you," Louis supplied. Harry paused.

"She's a very kind woman," his voice was soft. He turned his attention back to wiping down the table for the third time. From his spot by the door, Louis could see Harry swallow. "She was grandma Lola's best friend." He sounded on the verge of tears, so Louis let the subject drop.

"So...Eugénie?" Harry's head popped up from behind the booth seat. He shook his head in exasperation, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"Eugénie thinks she's a matchmaker," Harry tossed the washrag in the sink. "Yet, it seems the only matches to be made are for me." He dried his hands on the apron slung around his waist. "She's right about a guy _one time_ and suddenly she's the perfect matchmaker."

"Sounds like it was more than one time," Louis suggested playfully.

"Okay. Twice." Harry didn't make eye contact.

"Just twice?" Louis smirked.

"Okay, damnit! Three times."

"So, she's three for three on finding you boyfriends?" Louis questioned. Harry nodded.

"She was one of the first people I told that I was...you know..." Harry gestured vaguely. He'd yet to say it. He'd danced around the word twice now.

"Bi. One of the first people you told that you were bi." Louis supplied. Maybe if he said the word for him, Harry would feel more comfortable using it himself. Harry nodded and took a breath.

"Yes. Bi." It looked like he might cry, but he smiled instead. "I don't really get to say that much. It's...well, it's not exactly the most...acceptable topic in these parts. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Louis smiled. "It's really not a big deal to me. I want you to know that. It doesn't bother me." He looked at Harry, " _At all_ , okay?" Harry nodded.

"This doesn't make it awkward? You staying with me and all..." Louis shook his head emphatically.

"I think I take the prize for awkward encounters, today." Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. They could certainly both agree on that. "Besides," Louis shrugged, "I'm not..."

Harry crooked an eyebrow. It seemed he wasn't the only one tiptoeing around words.

"I...um...I was going to ask you where your shovel was," Louis gestured outside. Harry didn't miss the sudden change of topic. "I thought I'd clear the sidewalk for you. You know, since you're letting me stay with you and all..." Harry let it drop.

"You don't have to do that," Harry waved the suggestion off, "It's going to fill right back in." Louis shook his head.

"I just feel like I owe you." Harry looked at Louis in confusion.

"Owe me for what?"

"Letting me stay with you, the boots, moving my car, everything..." Louis explained. Harry looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"That's... There's no need to repay me, Louis. Anyone else would have done the same!" Harry insisted. Louis gave him a look that said, 'Yeah, right.' Harry nodded in agreement with that. "Well, anyone else _should_ have done the same. It's really no trouble." Louis was about to open his mouth to argue with him, Harry could sense it, so he quickly added, "But if you really want to scoop the sidewalk, have at it. I'll grab the shovel." Harry disappeared into the back and returned a moment later with a shovel.

Louis struggled for the first few minutes. Apparently, there was a learning curve to shoveling. He rather enjoyed it, actually. He'd heard that some people enjoyed manual labor tasks like this, but it had always struck him as odd. Now, he understood. He got lost in his thoughts, his movements automatic.

_Why had Eugénie assumed he was gay? And Mrs. Morris, too, for that matter?_

He'd had girlfriends. Not a lot, but still. He enjoyed the 'company' of women, it wasn't that. It was just...it had never quite felt like he'd expected it to. His friends had always described sex with such enthusiasm, but for him? Well, he didn't see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't _bad_ , per se. It just wasn't this grand, amazing thing like everyone else made it out to be. It wasn't mind-blowing. It wasn't earth-shattering. It just...was?

All too soon, the sidewalk was clear and Louis had to try to push those thoughts from his head. How had the comments of two complete strangers got him questioning himself? _His sexuality._ He shook the thoughts from his mind and pushed the door to the café open.

"Just me," he hollered when he didn't immediately see Harry. He didn't want to man to come rushing out thinking he was a paying customer. He knocked the snow from his boots and hung his coat on the hook again.

"In the back!" Harry's reply came. Louis followed the sound of his voice and found him drying off Mrs. Morris's dishes. The kitchen wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. There was enough room for a prep station and grill, a couple of deep fryers and a walk-in refrigerator. Around the corner, where Harry was, was one of those industrial dishwashers and a walk-in freezer. Lola's was well-equipped for a small-town café. Harry noticed Louis's appraisal.

"We're the only place to eat in town. Usually, we're packed, but..." Harry shrugged, "Snow days happen." He looked a little disappointed. "We've had a lot more to-go orders than usual, though. So, there's that." Louis nodded as Harry dried his hands on a nearby towel. "Um, I need to..." Harry gestured past Louis.

A quick glance revealed he was kind of boxed in, unable to back up to let Harry through. He tried to flatten himself against the wall as best as he could, but Harry still brushed against him as he passed. Every nerve in his body was suddenly acutely aware of everywhere Harry's body touched him. One particular part of his body was _very_ aware of Harry.

_What the...?_

If Harry noticed, he said absolutely nothing. For that, Louis was grateful. Something had changed between them in that moment and Louis knew they both had felt it. Harry disappeared around the corner. Why was Harry affecting him like this? No guy had ever...

Louis thought back. The tight feeling in his gut in the high school locker room. The way he'd always craved touching and being touched by his guy friends. How he'd always sought that touch out. All the posters of shirtless soccer players on his bedroom walls growing up. How a sharp-dressed man could always catch his attention the way a sexily dressed woman never could. His friends always being the ones to set him up with girls since he could never be bothered to find one, himself. The way he liked to touch himself... _there_ while he masturbated, or rather, the way he sometimes imagined it was another man touching him there. Maybe? Maybe he wasn't quite as straight as he'd assumed he was.

_Gay._

The thought came far more naturally than the spoken word had. Was he gay? Was that the explanation for the boring sex? The lack of attraction to his girlfriends? The sudden attraction to a certain green-eyed, curly-haired café owner?

_Oh, hell._

Now, that was definitely going to make things awkward. Harry had been so kind and generous to him. He'd opened his home to a complete stranger and here Louis was, crushing on him something fierce. Harry was attracted to men, too, right? Yet, he'd been nothing more than friendly. Louis could be too, he reckoned. He could ignore the crush. Right?

He took a deep breath and willed his sudden erection away. It would be difficult to face Harry with a raging hard-on. Harry was removing the used grounds from the coffee maker when he made his way back out into the dining area. Louis watched as he dumped out the little bit of remaining coffee from the carafe in the sink and tossed the old filter and grounds in the nearby trash.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How do you make such good coffee?" Louis questioned. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Trade secret," he said with a wink. Oh, god. That wink. Harry motioned for Louis to follow him as he pushed past Louis again and went back into the kitchen. By the time Louis had made his way into the kitchen, Harry had already stepped into the walk-in fridge. He grabbed a massive sealed jar of coffee beans and set it on the prep area.

He fished a scoop out of the container and portioned the whole beans into a machine. Louis presumed it was some kind of grinder. Harry turned it on and ground coffee was deposited into a receptacle on the other side. He held out the container for Louis to smell and OH, MY GOD. It was, without a doubt, the best smelling coffee Louis had ever had the pleasure of sniffing.

"Coffee stays fresher in the refrigerator, as long as it's sealed tightly. Otherwise, it takes on the flavor of other things. Gross things." Harry wrinkled his nose. It was the cutest thing Louis had ever seen.

_STOP IT._

"Fresh ground is always best. The oils don't dissipate that way." He turned to Louis. "Tastes better and way cheaper than Starbucks." Louis shook his head.

"Starbucks has lattes." He disagreed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like your latte?" Harry crossed his arms in a challenge. "Hot? Cold? Flavor? Full fat? Non-fat?"

"Hot. Full fat. Usually with caramel," Louis was curious to see how Harry could possibly make him a latte with no espresso machine.

"Stay here." Harry tossed over his shoulder, brushing past Louis as he headed back out front to start the coffee. He reappeared a moment later, squeezing past Louis again and slipping back into the refrigerator to put the container of coffee away. Louis was starting to wonder if it was intentional. He actually _was_ in the way, though.

Harry returned with a container of cream and squeeze bottle of caramel ice cream topping.

"Watch this," he said with a smirk. He grabbed one of those glass canning jars from a shelf over the prep area. He poured a carefully measured amount of the cream into the jar, along with a healthy amount of the caramel syrup. He swirled them together gently, then placed the container into the microwave. While it heated, he gave Louis a cocky grin. Why the hell was that so fucking _sexy_?

When the microwave shut off, Harry carefully placed the jar on the counter and screwed the lid on. He wrapped a towel around the hot glass and proceed to shake the shit out of it. He grabbed a tall mug and the squeeze bottle of caramel, then motioned for Louis to head back to the front. He could feel Harry right behind him, but at least he wasn't squeezing past, again. Louis's head might have still been swimming a bit from the last time.

Harry poured coffee into the mug, uncapped the lid of the jar, and poured the cream in. He'd calculated the amount flawlessly, the cream filling the mug and the top perfectly frothy. He drizzled the caramel syrup over the foam in a confident flourish. He gestured for Louis to try the drink, looking self-assured.

"How the hell!?" Louis exclaimed, licking the foam from his top lip. Harry cleared his throat.

"The concept is pretty simple, actually." Harry smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's delicious!" Louis sipped at the latte. He'd not had his usual cup of coffee yet, today, and this was probably the best latte he'd ever had. He slipped around the counter to sit on one of the bar stools. "What's the damage?" he asked, pulling out his wallet. Harry waved it away.

"On the house."

"You really need to stop that. I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness," Louis frowned, remembering Mrs. Morris's words. Harry shook his head.

"If you really insist on paying me, you can help me in the kitchen since I have no cook." It was a very reasonable trade. Except for one thing.

"I'd be happy to, but there's a small problem," Louis said sheepishly. Harry waited for him to continue. "I...well, I don't know how to cook."

"Wait. What!? You don't know how to cook!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was pressed against his back and his hand was on Louis’s wrist and he smelled so good and felt so warm and…

_You need to pay attention before you cut a fucking finger off, dumbass._

“Just curl the fingers on your left hand under. Hold the tomato with just your fingernails-like a claw,” Harry instructed. Louis did as he was told, appropriately terrified of the razor-sharp knife in his other hand. “Perfect. Now rest the blade up against your knuckles. Just like that. Now, you can’t cut yourself. See?” Louis nodded. Harry chuckled, “Don’t be scared of the knife.”

“I’m not scared,” Louis countered, “I just have a very healthy respect for it.” Harry’s laugh was more of a short exhale through his nose and at this close distance, Louis felt it on his ear. Gooseflesh rushed up his arms. Harry had to have noticed, but didn’t say anything.

“Just let the blade do all the work,” Harry guided Louis’s hand forward gently, “The weight of the knife will do most of the work for you. You’re just here to guide.” The blade sliced effortlessly through the tomato. “Now scoot your fingers back a bit,” Harry tugged gently on Louis’s elbow, “and slice again.” Louis watched in stunned surprise as the absolutely perfect slice fell to the cutting board. “Scoot…and slice. Scoot…and slice.” Slice after slice slid from the knife. Louis could hardly believe his eyes. He looked up at Harry in shock.

“That’s incredible!” Louis felt like a little kid helping his mother cook, except this time he was actually semi-useful.

“You’re a natural!” Harry praised him. Louis felt a rush of warmth at the compliment.

“Well, I have a great teacher!” Harry stepped back, releasing his hold on Louis’s arms. Louis suddenly felt disappointment at the absence of Harry’s warmth.

“Try the next one on your own,” Harry prompted, putting a little more distance between them. When Louis faltered, Harry encouraged him. “You can do it. I’ll be right here.” Louis swallowed nervously and pushed the slices out of the way before grabbing another tomato and positioning it carefully on the cutting board. He curled his fingers like Harry had showed him and glided the knife through the fruit. His movements were slow and careful, but the slices were perfectly uniform. Louis set the knife down and took a half step back. He surveyed his work critically, then turned to Harry for approval. The curly-haired man had a huge grin on his face.

“I did it,” Louis said, partially stunned and partially proud. Okay, _really_ proud. Harry nodded.

“I told you that you could do it!” Harry exclaimed happily. Louis suddenly craved Harry’s praise. He realized he’d do just about anything to hear it again.

“Now what?” Louis asked, excited for his new task. Harry stepped forward and picked up the knife.

He showed Louis how to julienne, cube, and dice; building on the skill he’d already established. Harry was pretty confident that Louis would be able to help him with tomorrow’s prep.

“I kind of want to cook something,” Louis stated as Harry deposited the prepped vegetables into their containers. Harry looked up at him.

“What would you like to cook?” Harry posed, not sure how ambitious Louis was feeling. Louis considered it a moment.

“You do a lot of burgers, right?” he questioned, “Maybe that?” That, Harry was pretty sure, was something Louis could handle. He brought Louis to the grill and showed him how to take the pre-portioned patties and flatten them in his hand first.

“Here’s a trick Grandma Lola taught me,” he whispered conspiratorially. Louis leaned in close. Harry took his thumb and made a divot in the center of the patty. He seasoned it with salt and pepper and placed it face down on the grill.

“What did that do?” Louis questioned. Harry grinned.

“When meat cooks, it shrinks. Burgers will go from looking like a hockey puck to a meatball.” Harry motioned with his hands. “The diameter shrinks, but the height increases. So, you put the divot there to help prevent it from doing that.” Louis looked at him in wonderment. He couldn’t count the times his friends had grilled burgers and they’d ended up tiny and fat like Harry was describing. Harry had just blown his mind.

“That’s genius!” Louis exclaimed. Harry laughed and seasoned the other side of the patty. The spatula lay untouched next to the grill. “Don’t you need to like...” Louis gestured like he was pushing down on the burger with the spatula. Harry shook his head.

“You’ll squeeze all the juice out that way,” he pointed at the patty. “If you formed it correctly, you won’t need to flatten it.” Louis nodded in understanding. “Now,” Harry turned to him, grabbing the spatula and handing it over. “Flip it.” Louis’s eyes went wide. “It’ll be fine,” Harry laughed, “Put the spatula on the grill…” Harry grabbed Louis’s wrist and pulled him in front of him again. With Harry’s help, Louis followed the instruction. “Now, slide it under the patty in one quick movement. If you go fast, the burger doesn’t move as much. It’s like whipping a tablecloth off a table. Same concept.”

“Okay,” Louis said with a nod. With Harry guiding him, he slipped the spatula under the patty. The meat barely moved. “Oh! I did it!” Harry laughed, breath ghosting over Louis’s other ear this time. This time, Louis was certain Harry noticed the instant reaction. He had the grace to ignore it, again, but he did put a bit more distance between the two of them.

_Knock it off, Louis. You’re weirding him out._

“Now, just flip your wrist,” Harry instructed and Louis deposited the burger back on the grill. “Well done!” Harry stepped away, again.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Louis admitted, “but I have a stupid question.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“How do I know when to flip it?” Louis questioned. Harry nodded. It was actually a very good question.

“Not a stupid question at all,” Harry defended. “Some people time it. I’ve done it long enough that it’s kind of instinct.” Louis nodded as he took the information in. “You can watch the sides of the burger. When it browns to about halfway, it’s about halfway cooked.”

“That makes perfect sense,” Louis agreed. “Same thing for when it’s done?” Harry considered it a moment.

“Kind of.” He looked as if he was trying to figure out how to best explain it to Louis. He grabbed Louis’s wrist and pulled him in, again. “Touch the tips of your fingers together like this.” Harry demonstrated with his thumb and index finger. Louis followed his example. “Now, feel right here.” He touched the fleshy pad below his thumb. Louis did the same. “This is what rare feels like.” He moved his thumb to his middle finger, ring finger, and pinky. “Medium rare, medium, and well done.” Louis followed Harry’s example.

“I think I have it,” Louis smiled. Harry gestured to the burger on the grill. Louis put his finger in the middle and pressed down. He put his fingers back to his thumb for reference. “Medium rare?” he estimated. Harry pressed on the burger himself. He turned to Louis and shook his head.

“It took me so long to master that. How did you get it right on your first attempt!?” Harry broke out into a wide grin and patted Louis proudly on the back. “Cheese?”

“Yes, please,” Louis agreed. Harry placed the slice on the burger, grabbed a squeeze bottle in his right hand and what appeared to be a domed lid in his left. He squeezed a small amount of clear liquid from the bottle onto the grill. Steam billowed up immediately. He dropped the lid over the burger and set the bottle down.

“A little water on the grill creates steam and steam helps the cheese melt,” He explained, movements automatic. He grabbed a bun, separated the two halves and tossed them onto the grill to toast. “And a toasted bun won’t get as soggy.”

Harry gave the burger another thirty seconds or so, then removed the lid. The cheese was perfectly melted. He gestured for Louis to scoop up the burger, which he did, instinctively grabbing the bottom portion of the bun and placing the burger on top.

“Like a boss!” Harry congratulated. Louis was pretty sure he’d never get tired of Harry’s praise. He slapped his palm against Harry’s in a high-five.


	7. Chapter 7

Around two, Harry decided that there was no point in the two of them sitting around an empty café and decided to close down for the day.

“I feel bad. You made that whole pot of coffee for us to drink two cups.” Louis gestured to the still mostly full carafe. Harry shook his head.

“Just gives me an excuse to make cake, tomorrow. Coffee brings out the chocolate and I make a mean coffee and vanilla buttercream.” That sounded absolutely amazing to Louis. Harry hopped up to turn the coffee maker off and began to count the register. There wasn’t much to be done, but Louis mopped while Harry did his closing duties.

Instead of going out the front, Harry had Louis follow him through the kitchen after he locked the door and turned the lights off. They exited out the back and Harry locked that door behind them, too.

“Get in,” Harry motioned to his black Jeep parked in the alley. Louis’s car was also parked nearby. “We’re getting you some real boots.” Louis hauled himself up into the lifted vehicle. Even in a vehicle much more suited to the snow, Harry had to drop the Jeep into low gear to get it out of the alley.

“How did you even get my car back there?” Louis asked as the Jeep plowed through a particularly deep drift where the alley met the main road. Harry laughed.

“The same way there was a place for Mrs. Morris to park,” Harry explained, expertly steering the Jeep out of a small slide rounding a corner. Louis’s stomach plummeted and he instinctively grabbed the handle above the window. Harry bit his lip to hide the grin. “There’s a snow blade I attach to the front of this. Much more efficient than digging the alley out by hand.”

Harry contemplated sending the Jeep into a small skid just to mess with Louis, but his white knuckles on the handle made Harry think better of it.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Harry asked, trying to distract him. “You never said.” Louis was considerably shorter than Harry, but he’d never considered him small. Now, sitting ramrod straight in his passenger seat, Harry had the overwhelming urge to wrap Louis in his arms and protect him from everything even remotely negative in the world.

“I graduated not too long ago,” Louis explained, swallowing as the Jeep fishtailed around another corner. Harry seemed to sense his unease and slowed considerably. “I want to be a teacher, but there’s not a huge demand where I live.” Harry nodded.

“Any specific age? Or subject?”

“I’d rather not deal with teens if I don’t have to,” Louis said with a chuckle. “I like English Literature, but I’m qualified to teach any subject.” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“English was always my favorite subject in school,” he smiled, “I’m still a massive bookworm.” That explained the book on Louis’s nightstand. Harry pulled up to structure that looked more like a warehouse than a store.

The sign on the front of the building read “Werner’s Livestock & Feed.” The parking lot was empty but had been plowed fairly recently and the lights inside were on. Harry shut off the engine and stepped out into the cold. Louis followed him into the store. It smelled…? Well, it smelled. Harry took an immediate right and began squeezing past racks of clothing toward a back wall stocked with boots.

Louis caught up as Harry scanned the wall. He grabbed a pair that looked remarkably similar to Louis’s pair.

“How are these?” he asked.

“Wow. Yeah. Those will work.” Louis looked them over. The pair Harry had loaned him hadn’t exactly been stylish, but he’d never say that out loud.

“What size do you wear?”

“9.”

Louis could tell Harry wanted to say something, but the taller man bit his tongue and, instead, turned toward the shelf to find a pair in Louis’s size.

“Try these on,” he said, handing the box over, “I’m going to grab something quick.” With that, Harry walked off to another part of the clothing section. The boots fit fine and a quick walk along the wall proved them to be incredibly comfortable. A movement out of the corner of his eye caused Louis to look up, but a fraction of a second too late. He brought his hands up defensively, but the pair of socks had already smacked him full-on in the face. He caught them against his chest as they fell. He whirled to see Harry doubled over in laughter.

“Sorry,” he gasped between laughs, “I thought you saw me. I didn’t mean to hit you!” Louis feigned anger.

“Rude!” He threw the pair back at Harry, who caught them easily.

“Fuckin’ fags.”

Louis whirled to see where the slur had come from, almost missing Harry’s reaction. The taller man closed his eyes and dropped his head with a sigh.

“Joe, what the fuck did I tell you about that kind of talk in my store?” An elderly man rounded the corner. Even from Louis’s spot twenty feet away, he could tell the man was _pissed_. “Get out!” That’s when Louis spotted the first man. He looked to be about fifty and though Louis couldn’t see him the best over the clothing racks, he could tell well enough that the man was the definition of white trash. The man, “Joe,” snarled at the elderly man and dropped his merchandise on the floor right where he stood.

“Happily. Never coming here again if you’re okay with letting these fucking faeries prance around. Take my business elsewhere.” He stared down the elderly man, almost as if he expected that he’d be allowed to stay.

“Such a loss,” the elderly man feigned disappointment. “Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.” Joe looked affronted, then stormed from the building. The elderly man waddled over to where Harry stood and put a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry about that, Harry.” Harry nodded; eyes still closed. He took a deep breath.

“Thanks, Mr. Werner,” Harry said with a strained smile, “You didn’t have to do that. We could have left.” Louis almost spoke up to the contrary, but Mr. Werner beat him to it.

“I’m not too fond of bigots, but I’m rather fond of you, kid,” the old man patted Harry’s back, “It was an easy trade. And for the last time, call me Randy!” Harry’s smile was real this time. “You know his brother’s a realtor up in the city? Queerer than a three-dollar bill. Got himself a husband and a couple of kids and everything. Cute as shit, those kids. Two little girls.”

Louis was a bit surprised. It wasn’t exactly common to see a man of his age so accepting. He thought back to the two men at the service station that first night. No, it certainly wasn’t common.

“Who’s your friend?” Mr. Werner asked, nodding toward Louis. Then, the realization hit him. “He’s the one who got stranded, huh? Heard about him.” Louis looked at Harry in surprise.

“Small town. Nothing stays secret for long,” Harry answered Louis’s unspoken question. Louis supposed that made sense.

“Eugénie seems to be fond of him,” Randy said in a teasing tone. “Wouldn’t shut up about him, this morning.” Randy gave Louis a once over. “I see why. He’s a pretty one, that’s for sure.” Louis was pretty sure he blushed so red it was nearing purple. Harry seemed to bit a bit pink around the cheeks as well.

Harry ducked to pick the dropped merchandise off the floor. Louis doubted the elderly man would have been able to bend down to grab it himself. Randy took the items from Harry.

“Well, you holler if you need anything,” Randy took his leave, looking rather pleased with himself. “You two can go back to pretending not to flirt.” Harry scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Louis saw his opportunity and took it.

“Why, Harry Styles, were you flirting with me?” He placed a hand on his chest like a proper Southern Belle. Harry’s eyes glinted mischievously.

“Why? Did you like it?”

Louis opened his mouth to protest, shut it again, opened it one more time, then shut it and kept it closed. Harry left it at that, Louis’s silence was enough of an answer. _Eugénie’s never wrong_.

“Did the boots fit?” Harry changed the subject. Louis looked down at his feet.

“Like a glove.” Harry raised a finger as if he’d just been reminded of something.

“Speaking of gloves, I need a new pair. Thank you for reminding me!” Louis sat on the bench to take his boots off. “Leave them on,” Harry insisted. “Mr. Werner can scan the box. Just put mine in there for the time being.” Louis joined Harry in the isle a moment later.

“I’d never be able to do this back home.” Harry looked at him questioningly. “Shoplifting and all.” Harry frowned.

“I forgot people do that.”

Harry might just be the kindest person Louis had ever met. How did you forget people steal? Louis smiled fondly. He realized Harry was looking at him and quickly wiped the expression from his face.

“Gloves,” he reminded Harry. Harry snapped his fingers.

“That’s right!” He turned and motioned for Louis to follow him. Louis looked around in curiousness. Never before had he been in a store where men’s boots were next to racks of dog food, chicken coops, trucks hitches, and lawnmowers. “There’s a home décor section, too.” Harry was watching him with amusement.

_What even is this place?_

As Harry tried on gloves, Louis wandered a bit. Harry hadn’t been kidding. This place had a little of everything. When Harry finished up, they headed to the counter to pay. Randy was reading the paper.

“Get it all figured out?” he asked as Harry set his gloves on the counter. He motioned for Louis to put his boots and socks there as well.

“Oh, no.” Louis insisted, “I’ve got it.” Harry frowned at him and took the merchandise right out of his hands, setting it on the counter with his gloves.

“You told me you didn’t have a job less than thirty minutes ago.” Harry slapped Louis’s hand away when he tried to pull them back. He swiped his card before Louis could argue. Harry waved off a bag, instead piling the gloves and socks on the shoe box. Randy extended a hand to Louis.

“Pleasure to meet you, Louis. You keep Harry out of trouble, now.” Louis shook his hand and promised he would, though he doubted Harry had ever caused trouble in his life. Harry turned to wave as he reached the doors.

“Have a good one, Mr. Werner!”

The old man grumbled something under his breath that, to Louis, sounded suspiciously like, “Little shit.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was as if the harsh cold brought back the harsh reality of what had happened inside the store. Once they'd both climbed back into the jeep, Harry could feel the difference in the air. The quiet was wrought with tension. Louis was looking down at his hands, wringing them nervously. He opened his mouth to speak, but Louis was speaking softly.

"Does that happen often?"

"Not as much as it used to," he stated softly, "For the most part, they'll ignore me. People like him don't come into the diner. Haven't since I came out. It's okay though. I'm used to it." Louis felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He shouldn't have to get used to it. Harry was so kind and generous. How could people be so cruel to him? He reached over to place a reassuring hand on Harry's leg.

The angle was odd and his palm rested higher on Harry's thigh than he would've liked. Harry glanced down at the hand. He seemed to falter, before placing his own over Louis's. Louis could tell that Harry was on the verge of tears and he hoped the gesture was enough. Harry's smile reassured him that it was. They rode in silence, but it wasn't tense like it had been before.

"Oh! Mo's is open!" Louis was not expecting Harry to brake suddenly and swerve into a parting spot." His hand flew reflexively to the handle above the window, again. The hand on Harry's leg flew to the dashboard. Harry realized his error when he looked over at Louis. The poor man was ghost white. "Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly. Louis struggled to bring his breathing back to normal. Harry reached forward and took Louis's hand in his, again. "You okay?" Louis nodded. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Just...was not expecting that." He blinked a couple times, "I'm fine." Harry looked guilty.

"I feel horrible. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!" Louis released his death grip on the handle and patted Harry's hand on his. He smiled encouragingly at Harry, but neither released their hands. Louis's gaze slipped down to them and Harry's eyes followed his. A moment passed. Possibly a year. Louis couldn't tell. But he could tell that neither wanted to let go. Louis swallowed and looked up at Harry. The cocky little shit had the nerve to smirk and give Louis a wink before releasing his hold and opening the Jeep door.

"Come on. You'll love this place."

Louis scrambled to keep up as Harry easily stepped over drifts that Louis had to physically jump for. He barely had time to look at the storefront before Harry was pushing open the front door and stepping inside. "Mo's Floral, Gifts & More."

"HARRY!" Louis heard someone shout that name happily. He saw a flurry of motion to his left before someone was jumping enthusiastically into Harry's arms. Harry laughed.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Mo." Harry set his attacker down, revealing a woman about Louis's own age. She had some of the longest brown hair he'd ever seen.

"Have you finally come to propose, Harry? You know the answer's yes." She grinned up at him. Harry laughed.

"Not yet, Mo," he smiled, "but I've bought the ring. It's sitting on my dresser. Just waiting for the right time." Mo laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"You said that last time. You're running out of excuses, aren't you, H? One of these times you're actually going to have to go through with it."

Louis was watching with interest. This, apparently, was some kind of long-running joke between them. Especially considering that the woman already had a ring on the aforementioned finger.

"Mo, meet-"

"Louis!" Mo exclaimed and promptly launched herself at him. Louis caught her, a bit haphazardly, but at least he didn't drop her. "Eugénie was right. He's gorgeous!" Cue both of them blushing, but this time, Harry's was accompanied by a small smile.

"Uh...thanks?" Louis set her down gently. Mo laughed.

"I'm Morgan, by the way," she laughed, "but everyone calls me Mo."

Harry had already wandered away. Thankfully, at around six feet tall, his curly hair was visible over a rack.

"What's new, Mo?" Harry called, browsing the items. Louis glanced around. Besides the obvious floral displays, there were handcrafted items of all kinds displayed on tables and shelves. He saw custom painted mugs and signs, beadwork and sculptures, and even a few t-shirts printed with witty sayings. Louis was rather fond of the t-shirt that said, "4 out of 3 people struggle with math." As a prospective teacher, he could definitely see himself wearing it.

"You were here last week, H," she rolled her eyes, "Nothing's changed." Harry walked past the counter. He stopped, eyeing a shirt that lay folded near the register.

"Oh, really? What's this?" he pointed at the shirt. Mo's eyes went wide.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" She cried, trying to snatch it from his hands.

"Harry Styles official fan club," he read from the front. "Really?" Mo had the good sense to look embarrassed. "Explain." Mo sighed.

"A group of us got together and thought it'd be a fun thing to do," she shrugged.

"A group? How many of these are there, Mo?" Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"...A few."

"A few? How many is a few? My _face_ is on this!" He turned the shirt to face Mo for effect. That's when Louis saw the front for the first time. Sure enough, Harry's face was front and center, his head was tipped back in a laugh, curls falling over his forehead. How he could look adorable and sexy as hell in the same photo was a mystery. One that Louis was hoping to solve. Around the picture was what looked like an official seal of the "Official Harry Styles Fan Club." It was actually a really cool shirt.

"I want one!" Louis blurt out before he could stop himself. Mo laughed. Harry didn't.

"No problem. I have plenty of them."

"How many is plenty!?" Harry was clearly starting to get frustrated by Mo's lack of answers. Yet, instead of answering him, she ducked into what Louis presumed was the back-room storage area. She came back holding two folded shirts. She handed one to Louis and the second to Harry. He glared at her.

"You know you want it. Take the shirt, H."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He snatched the shirt from her, turning away so they couldn't see him break. Louis and Mo both started laughing. 

"It's not funny!" Harry grumbled, still not turning back toward them. The slight shake of his shoulders let them both know he was laughing, too. " _You're_ not funny, Mo."

"I think I'm hilarious!" Mo protested. "Louis does, too. Don't you Louis?" Louis took a step back.

"I...uh..." Louis stammered. Harry finally broke and laughed. He looked at the shirt's design, again, shaking his head.

"It actually is pretty funny," he admitted, "Can I get another one? Eugénie would..." Harry let the sentence trail off. "It was her idea, wasn't it?"

"Did you want me to lie, or...?" Mo rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, it was her idea!" Harry shook his head.

"I hate you both," he grumbled half-heartedly. Mo laughed.

"You know you love us," she protested, "You have to. You and I are getting married, remember? Spring wedding, pink and white roses, floral archways, the whole shebang!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. He tried to put on a stern face.

"What if I don't want pink and white roses?" he protested. "I was not consulted about the floral arrangements!" Mo rolled her eyes.

"You love pink and white roses," she said matter-of-factly. Harry made like he was going to protest, but didn't.

"Maybe..."

"The cake would be three tiers, white buttercream with pink and pearl accents."

"But..."

"Tell me I'm wrong." She challenged him. "Tell me that's not what you want." Harry smiled. His last relationship had been "the one." Or so he'd thought. He'd been planning their wedding in his head for months before the break-up. Eugénie and Mo had helped him plan it. They had also been there to help pick up the pieces when he'd been wrong.

"You win!" he laughed. "Just don't buy your dress, yet."

"Too late. It's lace and it has sleeves and it's gorgeous." Harry's eyes widened.

"You found your dress!?" he exclaimed, gripping her in a tight hug. She nodded emphatically. "I can't wait! You're going to be the most gorgeous bride ever!" Mo huffed.

"I had to settle for a different groom, after all. I shouldn't have to settle on my dress, too!" Harry pecked her on the cheek and looked around the shop for Louis. He was holding one of Mo's custom painted coffee mugs in his hands. In block letters, it said: "Want to hear a joke?" and just below that, "Decaf." Louis chuckled, not noticing Harry behind him.

"Do you want it?" He asked, causing Louis to jump a bit. He set the mug back down.

"Nah," he shook his head, "Just thought it was funny."

They left shortly after, Mo refusing to accept payment for the shirts. Harry navigated them back to the café. There were no new tire impressions, telling them that no one had been by after they left. Between Mo's and Lola's, it had begun to snow again. The sky had turned gray and the wind was starting to pick up. Harry's apartment felt warm and welcoming. All Louis wanted to do was sit down with a hot beverage and watch Holiday movies.

"I'm making cocoa, do you want one?" Harry called from the kitchen. "There should be some seasonal movies on."

_The man can read minds._

"Yes, please!" Louis made himself comfortable on the small sofa. Well, as comfortable as he could, trying to leave as much space for Harry as possible. A quick search produced a couple of options. He was rather fond of the animated version of "The Grinch," and luckily, it had just started. He thought it'd be awkward when Harry sat down, but the combination of hot cocoa, Holiday movies, and the blanket Harry had thrown over their feet warmed him through and through.

Louis used the distraction of the movie to watch Harry. Watch his smile and his laugh. The way he pushed his curls out of his eyes. The way he licked his lips. Louis imagined being the one to make him smile and laugh, the one to run his hands through Harry's hair, and the one whose tongue ghosted across those lips.

_Holy shit. I think I'm gay._


	9. Chapter 9

Harry knew he was being watched. Louis wasn't exactly being discrete. Harry let him be. He recognized the signs. The lingering touches, the stares, the flirtatious looks. The...um... _effect_ Harry had on him earlier. Louis might not realize it yet, but Harry knew he was starting to question himself. Harry just hoped whatever conclusion Louis came to would make him happy.

He couldn't exactly deny Louis's effect on him, either. The first time he'd brushed past Louis in the kitchen, something had definitely changed. Harry had decided to ignore Louis's reaction to him, but he'd also had to take a moment to get his body under control, in private. Louis had that influence on him. He had since he walked through that door less than twenty-four hours ago. He wouldn't lie, when Louis had mentioned that Eugénie had sent him, his heart had skipped a beat.

Louis was probably the most gorgeous man Harry had ever seen. Or would ever see. The messy brown hair, the high cheekbones and razor-sharp jawline, the gorgeous blue eyes; Harry was so gone. There was nothing he wanted more than to sink to his knees and erase all doubts from Louis's mind, but there were boundaries to be respected. A line that wasn't to be crossed. Harry mentally chastised himself. The flirting in the store, the lingering touches and flirtatious looks; he'd been stepping consistently over that line.

Louis's laugh brought him back to the present. He'd been lost in his thoughts for quite a bit, judging by how far into the movie they were, now. He glanced over at the shorter man. He couldn't be comfortable sitting like that, smashed up against the arm of the sofa like he was terrified to touch Harry. Harry's position mirrored his. _Boundaries_. Louis shifted in his spot, realized he'd crowded Harry, and moved back. Harry turned, grabbed Louis's arm and tugged him until he reclined against Harry's chest. _So much for the line_. Louis stiffened a bit. Harry waiting for him to pull away. He had the apology ready. He was ready to stand up, go to his room, and never touch Louis again. Oh, man he had _really_ crossed the line.

"This is much nicer." Louis relaxed against him.

Harry was so in his own head that the words didn't register at first. _This is much nicer_. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and his arm instinctively wrapped around Louis's middle. _Boundaries_. Harry couldn't bring himself to care. The boundaries could go fuck themselves. Louis felt so good against him. _So right_. If he could, he would stay like this until his dying breath.

They stayed like that for hours. "The Grinch" had turned into "Miracle on 34th Street," which had turned into "A Christmas Story". God, Harry hated "A Christmas Story," but he wasn't about to move.

When they both decided they'd had enough of the Holiday movies, they ended up in the kitchen, sitting across from one another at the small dining table. They had a quick supper then talked about everything and nothing, the conversation flowing from topic to topic. Harry was the first to bring up family.

"Grandma Lola pretty much raised me from about twelve on." Harry sipped what must have been his third cocoa. "My parents weren't exactly thrilled to have a _fag_ for a son." Louis felt overwhelming sadness for young Harry. He'd been basically thrown out of the house at twelve years old. "Honestly, it was for the best. Both died a few years later. Typical white trash. Drugs and alcohol." Harry seemed unphased, even shrugging at the last sentence.

"Harry, that's awful!" Louis couldn't imagine what the man had been through. Harry took another sip of his cocoa.

"Mr. Morris was a godsend in those years," Harry smiled fondly, "She pretty much held my hand and helped me figure out exactly what-who I was." He corrected himself. "She lived next door to Grandma. I spent a lot of time there. I didn't have a ton of friends after I came out."

"I can't even imagine..."

"Looking back, it was absolutely the best thing for me," Harry smiled, reminiscing, "At the time it felt like the world was ending, you know?" How he could talk about such a painful time in his life with happiness and contentment, Louis had no idea.

"Grandma went to the home about a year and a half ago," The first sign of sadness crept onto his face. He swallowed roughly. "She passed this May." Louis could tell he was fighting back tears, so he took Harry's hand in a comforting gesture. He gave Louis a small smile of thanks. "Everyone loved Grandma Lola. We had to have the funeral service in the school gym. Even then it was pretty close to standing room only." Tears shone in his eyes, but he still smiled.

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Louis smiled back. "If her grandson is anything to go by, she was probably a saint." Harry laughed at the compliment.

"Mrs. Morris liked her," Harry chuckled, "and Mrs. Morris doesn't like _anyone_." Louis frowned.

"I thought she was a sweet lady."

"That's because she likes you," he explained, "You'd know if she didn't. Everyone knows where they stand with Mrs. Morris. She makes no secret of it."

"Good to know." Louis stated, "I will be sure to stay on her good side." Harry laughed, then.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble with her. It's Janet you might have to worry about," Harry teased.

"Who's Janet?" Louis questioned. It was the first time he'd heard that name. Today was turning out to be a day of firsts, that was for sure.

"Janet is Mrs. Morris's... _roommate_ ," Harry put extra emphasis on the word. It took Louis a second.

"Like... 'And they were roommates!' roommates?" he asked, referencing the short viral video. Harry nodded.

"Exactly like that."

"That...that makes what you said earlier make more sense." Louis realized, "How she helped you figure out who you were. Okay, I got it. So, Janet?"

"She kind of goes full-on mama bear when it comes to me," Harry made a face of concern. "My last boyfriend...he doesn't exactly live around here anymore. Janet kind of made sure of that."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." Harry laughed. "She has some pull around here. She's the school superintendent and city council president." Louis pretended to write on an invisible piece of paper.

"Don't piss off Janet," he set his imaginary pen down. "Got it." Harry laughed at his antics.

"I'll probably spend Christmas Eve and Day with them," he smiled, "I'll call the dogs off." Louis realized that implied he would be staying. That wasn't the truth, though. Once the blizzard was over and the interstate reopened, he'd be leaving. He'd never meant to stop in the first place. He'd have driven right past this place.

"It's good you have someone to spend it with," Louis smiled. "Mom passed a few years ago, so I'm kind of used to being alone on holidays." Harry's gut twisted. He wanted to ask Louis if there was any other family he could spend it with. The shorter man seemed to read his mind. "It was just mom and me. Dad dipped when I was about...two?" He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "We used to ski every winter, so I kind of wanted to relive those years, you know?" Harry's thumb stroked reassuringly over his hand.

"It's still a few days off," Harry offered, "If the roads aren't open by then, you're more than welcome to join us." They both knew better. The storm wouldn't last that long. It wouldn't be much longer before Louis would be leaving. The thought made both of their stomachs twist in a knot.

"Maybe you could come up and spend Christmas with me?" Louis realized what he'd just said too late.

_Way to make it awkward._

"I'll think about it," Harry replied. He hoped it sounded noncommittal. He hoped he was convincing. He hoped Louis couldn't tell he'd wanted nothing more to jump up and down and scream, "Yes!"

Louis had been terrified of Harry's reaction. He needn't have worried. Harry took the question in stride. Harry took everything in stride. He was so strong, but yet...so kind and gentle. It had barely been twenty-four hours and Louis realized he was falling head over heels for the green-eyed, curly-haired man in front of him. Why had no one ever made him feel this way, before? No girl had ever made his stomach clench the way Harry did. He'd never gotten lost in green eyes like Harry's. No one had ever made him laugh as hard as Harry did. He'd never wanted another man's hands on him like he wanted Harry's.

If this was what falling in love felt like, Louis never wanted it to end.

Hours later, when they'd both decided to turn in for the night, Louis lay wide awake in Harry's guest room. Every thought turned back to Harry. How his eyes were the most beautiful green Louis had ever seen. Green had always been his favorite color, but now, no green would ever be quite right. Nothing would ever be quite as right as Harry's green. No curls would ever be as beautiful as Harry's curls. No laugh would ever be as special as Harry's.

Louis's hand descended. He'd gotten hard without even realizing it. He shifted his sweatpants down, wrapping his hand around the base and beginning to find some relief. He bit his lip to stay quiet. Images of Harry flashed behind his closed eyelids. He moved his hand quicker, chasing the relief that just wouldn't come-not until he slid a spit-slicked finger into himself. He imagined it was Harry's hand around his cock, _Harry's_ finger working into him. He came hard, swallowing the moan that probably would have woken Harry.

That is if Harry hadn't been wide awake, doing the exact same thing in his own room.


	10. Chapter 10

After going to bed at a reasonable hour, Louis was able to get up around the same time as Harry. He'd already showered, curls damp and falling in a messy array on his forehead. Louis showered quickly, having to turn down the temperature once or twice after smelling Harry's body wash and shampoo.

Harry waited for him to finish dressing and the two men headed down to the café. They worked well together, the conversation flowing as easily as it had the night before. The roads were a bit easier to navigate, so there were actually customers to serve. They handled the orders easily, working in tandem. Louis was surprised to look up after the last order and see that two hours had passed.

"You did awesome for your first day on the job," Harry teased him. Louis laughed.

"I don't think I could have handled the eggs without you. I had no idea there were so many ways to order an egg. What the hell is over hard, anyway?"

It didn't take long before they had all the tables wiped down and the dishes washing. Louis brewed a new pot of coffee while Harry started in on the chocolate cake he'd mentioned the night before.

They shared the inaugural slice about an hour and a half later over Harry's "lattes." They sat at the counter next to one another, laughing and joking like old friends. Louis couldn't believe just over a day had passed since they'd met. He felt like he'd known Harry his whole life.

The clock on the wall was nearing eleven when Harry looked out the window. The lunch customers should have been starting to trickle in. Well, they would if it hadn't been a massive sheet of white outside. The snow was falling heavily and the wind was piling drifts over two feet high, already. Harry headed out to plow and shovel the sidewalk, giving Louis instructions to answer the phone if it rang.

"Eugénie usually calls in a to-go lunch order around eleven-thirty," Harry warned him. "A BLT with deli mustard and onion rings, a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, and two slices of whatever baked good is fresh."

Harry had been out for about twenty minutes when the order came in. Eugénie had been thrilled to hear his voice. Asking him everything short of whether or not they'd kissed, it seemed. _Eugénie's never wrong._

Louis had just started prepping the burger patties when Harry joined him in the kitchen. Louis held his own, but Harry knew the menu a bit better. That and the deep fryer was a little bit more than intimidating. Louis's mind began to wander again. He really enjoyed Harry's company. He'd been more than content to lay against the man's chest. He wanted to again. He wanted Harry to touch him—to hold his hand, to brush past him in the kitchen, to... _touch_ him.

They'd finished and boxed up the order, just waiting on Eugénie to come to retrieve it. Harry could tell something was bothering Louis. They'd been cool all morning, now he seemed lost in his head. Had Harry overstepped, last night? Well, he _knew_ he had, but had he ruined this? Had he made it awkward?

"What's on your mind?" He finally asked. Louis looked up and took a deep breath.

"Harry?" Louis had spoken so softly it was almost a whisper. "I think I might be a little bit gay?" Harry didn't think. He didn't hesitate. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he was talking.

"We're all a little bit gay, aren't we?" Louis was looking up at him, confusion and fear in his eyes. Harry placed a hand on his cheek. He wanted to close the space between them. He wanted to kiss the confusion away. He waited. He needed to be sure. He needed Louis to be the one to close the gap. He didn't have to wait long.

Louis fisted his hand in the front of Harry's sweatshirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Never in his life had Louis had the wind knocked out of him during a kiss, but in that instant, he couldn't breathe. If this is what a real kiss was meant to feel like, Louis was perfectly fine with never breathing again.

Harry's other hand rose to cup his face and draw him tentatively closer. In that instant, Louis was sure of two things. He never wanted Harry to stop touching him and he was absolutely, definitely, without a doubt, into boys. They broke apart a moment after that.

"Okay," Louis conceded, catching his breath, "I'm _definitely_ gay." Harry laughed before pulling Louis back in again.

They didn't hear the bells over the door ring. They didn't hear someone stomping the snow off their boots. They didn't hear the inquisitive, "Harry?"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

They heard that.   
  
Eugénie was jumping up and down in the dining area, the window between the front and kitchen affording her a front-row view. Harry couldn't have cared less if it had been the Pope out there. He ducked to leave one more lingering kiss on Louis's lips before heading out front to ring Eugénie through the register. Louis joined them a moment later, kind of wanting to watch her gloat in person.

"Four for four, baby!" she was doing some kind of victory dance. "Undefeated!" Harry was trying to pretend like he was annoyed, but the beaming grin made it just a bit unconvincing. Before leaving, she turned to them one more time, her smile softening a bit.

"You're welcome."

Never in Harry's life had he prayed for snow and wind as hard as he prayed for it that day. He was desperate to close up and get some fucking privacy. Knowing how Louis's lips felt—how well he responded was driving Harry mad. One look at Louis revealed he was just as desperate.

The weather gods smiled upon them, that day. Harry sprinted to flip the OPEN sign over and shut off the lights just thirty minutes later.

Harry barely had the door closed behind them before Louis was on him. They were still in their boots and coats but neither could be bothered to care. Nothing else mattered in that moment. They did eventually shed their coats and boots, Harry nearly falling over in his haste to rip a boot off. He grabbed Louis by the wrist and pulled him down the hallway to his room. He backed Louis toward the bed and the smaller man went willingly, sitting when his knees met the edge of the mattress.

"Want to suck you," Harry whined against his lips, "Can I?" The way Louis gasped against his lips shot right to Harry's cock.

"Shit," Louis suddenly wanted exactly that. "Yes." Harry made short work of undressing Louis and himself. He'd wanted Louis's dick in his mouth since the moment that towel had slipped in the hallway.

"You have such a beautiful cock," Harry praised, wrapping a hand around and stroking. He kissed Louis one more time before sinking to his knees between Louis's legs and taking him deep.

"Fuck..." Louis fisted his hands in Harry's hair and slammed his eyes shut. Maybe it was different because it was a man. Maybe it was different because it was _Harry_ , but no blow job had ever felt like this. It literally drove every thought from his mind. Harry swallowed him all the way down and, _shit_ , no girl had ever done that. Harry's hand moved from where it rested on Louis's thigh and suddenly, he was touching him where no man had ever touched him before. Harry slowly pulled back.

"Do you ever touch yourself here?" He asked, looking up. Louis nodded, not sure if he'd be able to speak if he tried. "Do you think about other men when you do it?" Louis nodded, again. "Do you think about _me_?"

Yes," he managed on a gasp, "Last night. I-"

"Me too, Baby," Harry assured him, "Me too. Thought about you last night, too." Then, Harry's mouth was around him again and all Louis could do was fall back to the mattress with a curse. The combination of being enveloped in the warmth of Harry's mouth and the dry finger teasing his rim was hurtling him quickly toward the end.

"Gonna come," Louis warned him, but Harry just hollowed his cheeks and pressed more firmly against Louis's hole.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids. Harry seemed completely unfazed, swallowing down everything Louis gave him.

_Fuck, that's hot._

When the room stopped spinning and Louis felt like he could breathe again, he noticed Harry had shifted him up on the bed. He was on his side next to Louis, slowly stroking the dick in his hand. Louis rolled and pushed Harry's hand away.

"Let me," he offered, "It's only fair."

"Louis, it's fine," Harry covered Louis's hand, "This has been...a lot." _A lot for a guy who thought he was straight two days ago_. He didn't need to say it. Louis knew what he meant.

"I want to," he reassured Harry, "Want it all. With you." The confession had Harry trying not to come right then and there. _The implications_. "Let me do this for you." Harry nodded and kissed Louis as the smaller man's hand stroked him in earnest.

Louis wasn't exactly sure what to do. The angle was weird and it wasn't his own, but he knew what he liked, so he did the same for Harry. God, Louis had never thought of a cock as gorgeous before, but that's exactly what he thought of Harry's. The thought of taking Harry in his mouth sparked tingles of arousal across his whole body. The thought of _taking_ Harry was like a sucker punch to the gut.

At the thought, he gripped a little tighter and stroked a little faster, watching Harry's eyes squeeze shut in blissful agony. Harry reached for him suddenly, pulling him in for one more desperate kiss before coming between them.

They lay there for a bit, both coming down off their highs. Harry rose to grab a damp cloth to clean them up. Then, he climbed back into bed and pulled Louis against him tightly. They didn't need to speak. They just laid there until sleep took them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was barely light in the room when Louis stirred. The weight of Harry draped across him stopped him from moving. It all came rushing back at once. He waited for the regret to hit. But there wasn't any regret. Harry stirred against him.

"Did you sleep well?" he mumbled against Louis's chest.

"Like a baby," Louis admitted, absentmindedly running his fingers through Harry's soft curls.

"Are you..." Harry swallowed nervously, "Do you have any regrets...about...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question. He was terrified the answer would be yes.

"Can't think of a single one," Louis sighed in contentment. Harry looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Really." Louis twirled a curl with his finger. "That was amazing, I-" He didn't really know where he was going with the thought, so he started again. "I'm glad it was with you." Harry's heart twisted in his chest.

He was falling hard and he was falling fast and this was going to end in heartbreak, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd endure a thousand heartbreaks for this time with Louis. He'd survived heartbreak before. He'd survive it again. He hoped. Harry traced random shapes across Louis's chest with his fingertips.

"I wish you could stay."


	11. Chapter 11

Neither bothered with clothes for the rest of the night. They didn't bother with food either. Or, really, anything that didn't involve hands and lips and tangled limbs. Harry was a patient teacher and Louis was eager to learn. The hours melted away as they learned each other's bodies. Louis learned just how much he liked being touched by another man. By _Harry_. He was pretty sure no man would ever stack up to this.

Harry was sleeping next to him, face even more beautiful in sleep. Louis retrieved his phone from his jeans pocket. His heart sank as he looked at the forecast. He'd get one more full day with Harry, but it looked like they'd have the roads clear and the interstate open the day after tomorrow.

 _Stay_.

It was a stupid thought. He knew he couldn't stay.

 _Stay_.

This felt more like home than his apartment ever had. Lola's felt like home. This apartment felt like home. Harry felt like _home_.

_Stay._

But he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to make the most of this because he had to leave. He rolled so he had his back to Harry. If he was going to make the most of this, he was going to have to do a little research.

Harry might not have known about that research, but he was more than grateful for it when he woke up with Louis's mouth around his cock.

"Come to the lodge with me," Louis said as they lay trying to catch their breaths for what was the third time that day. This time Harry didn't even hesitate.

"Yes," Louis could fell Harry's mouth pull into a smile against his chest. "You have to teach me, remember. I don't know how to ski." Louis's mind dove straight to the gutter.

"I can think of something you can teach me in repayment..."

Harry groaned at the idea. It wasn't that he didn't want to. That was not it _at all_.

"Maybe," he replied, but the no was implied. "We barely know each other." Louis sighed in exasperation. He'd said the same thing about the handjob. He hadn't given Harry the option with the blowjob, but the answer would have been the same. Louis was grateful that Harry cared enough to not want to rush him.

_We don't have much time._

The thought was sobering. Louis hated that it was there, in the back of his mind, constantly reminding him that he had to leave. But Harry was coming to the lodge with him. They had a bit more time together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day passed in a blur, the roads opening enough that the café was slammed all day. They rarely had a spare moment together, but the fleeting moments were enough. The brush of fingertips, the occasional smile or wink, the well-timed, whispered innuendo was enough.

But that night, nothing was enough. No kiss was enough. No touch was enough. No words were enough. It was as if they both could feel their hearts breaking. It was as if they both knew the end was coming. Louis would be leaving in the morning. Harry would join him the day after, after closing down Lola's for the Holidays. Even then, even with that extra time, they had less than a week.

The drive north proved uneventful. Louis was disappointed. Part of him had hoped the roads would still be too bad. He'd been hoping for an excuse to turn around. But mile after mile, the roads stayed clear, the clouds stayed hidden, and the lodge loomed closer. He cleared his mind and focused on driving. He didn't want to think about anything else. He knew if he did, he _would_ turn the car around.

Pulling into the parking lot made it real. The clock was ticking. He swallowed the tears, taking a moment to compose himself before he grabbed his bags and headed inside. He felt much better through the check-in process. Adding Harry's name to his reservation made the anticipation start to bubble to the surface, again. He needed to find a distraction and soon. He left his bags with the valet and headed up to his room.

The room was gorgeous. His mother could never afford the big rooms like this one. The two bed room they'd always had seemed so small compared to this. He'd splurged on a king bed suite on the top floor. The balcony and large bay windows afforded the most beautiful view of the mountainside and forest beyond. The suite was massive. The décor was beautiful. Hell, it had its own fireplace and a hot tub on the balcony. It had set him back a pretty penny.

_Worth it._

His bags arrived shortly after he did. Louis decided to spend his first afternoon on the slopes. It had been a few years, but he shook the rust off fairly quickly. He'd forgotten how freeing it felt flying down the side of a mountain. He lost himself in the familiar feelings and long-lost memories. He felt his mother there with him. Felt her love and guidance. She would have loved Harry. He smiled at the thought. Everyone loved Harry. He was impossible not to love.

When the chill finally seeped into his bones, he retired to the lobby to warm up with hot cocoa. It wasn't as good as Harry's. Nothing was ever as good as Harry's. Nothing ever would be. He pushed the thought away.

_Make the most of it._

That night he made the most of the hot tub on the balcony. Then, he made the most of complimentary bar in his room. Then, he made the most of the king-sized bed. But without Harry, it wasn't the same. He'd gotten used to falling asleep with his warmth next to him. But Harry would be there, tomorrow. He'd be able to run his hands through those soft curls. He'd be able to get lost in those green eyes. He'd be able to taste those lips, again.

_Make the most of it._

And he vowed he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was practically vibrating with excitement the next morning. He wondered if he looked too desperate, sitting in the lobby, watching the entrance closely. He'd chosen his spot strategically. He had it all planned out in his head.

He'd see Harry arrive and wait until he got to the check-in desk. Louis would sneak up behind him and wrap him in the biggest hug he could. From where he sat, he had a great view of both the entrance and the check-in desk, but was tucked behind one of the many decorated trees around the massive lobby.

His plan almost fell apart when Harry walked through those doors. Suddenly, he couldn't move. He sat frozen, just staring at the man who had come to mean so much to him. Somehow, he managed to stand and cross the lobby. It was like he was drawn to Harry like a magnet. By the time Louis reached him, Harry had just received his key.

The hug wasn't quite as he'd imagined it, as Harry had turned and was now looking right at him. Harry was able to wrap his arms around him too and Louis was suddenly more than okay with the change of plans. When they pulled away, Louis could tell Harry wanted to kiss him.

But they were in public.

Louis grabbed Harry by his down coat and pulled him in just like he'd done that first time. They were met with a chorus of applause and whoops.

"No one knows us here. We can be ourselves."


	12. Chapter 12

Louis helped Harry carry his bags to the room. When the door swung open, Harry was just as taken aback as Louis had been.

"This is fucking gorgeous," Harry breathed. Louis set Harry's bags next to his own. He wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

"Not as gorgeous as you," he replied, "I missed you." It had been a day. _One day_. Louis had still missed him. He had missed his smile and his laugh. He'd missed Harry's curls and the way his green eyes shone when he teased Louis. He'd missed his hands on Louis's body. He'd missed his hands on Harry's. That could be remedied easy enough.

"I missed you, too," Harry smiled, wrapping Louis in his arms, again, "Missed you next to me in bed last night. Couldn't sleep." His head descended and he kissed Louis with everything he had. He hoped the kiss said everything he couldn't. It was too soon to say the words, but god, he loved Louis. He loved Louis with every beat of his heart. He loved Louis with every breath in his lungs. He loved Louis as he'd never loved anyone before.

It was okay if Louis didn't feel the same. He couldn't expect him to. He'd move on to someone else. Until then, Harry would do his best to show Louis how he should be loved. He'd show Louis everything his own first boyfriend hadn't. He'd show Louis just how good it could be.

"It's almost noon," Louis smiled when they finally broke apart, "Let me take you down to the restaurant." Louis's smile chased his sadness away. Louis made him happy. So happy.

"Let me shower and change quick," Harry stated, "I was in such a hurry to get here, I may have skipped my shower this morning." Louis crowded him with his body, again.

"Only if I can join you," he whispered against Harry's lips. "I can't think of a better reason to get clean than getting a little dirty first." Harry was relatively sure two people had never undressed that quickly.

The shower was gigantic. Harry nor Louis had ever seen one quite like it, but that wasn't important. What was important was the water cascading down Louis's back while Harry's kisses cascaded down his front. Harry worked the complimentary body wash into a later in his hands. He made sure every inch of Louis was thoroughly cleaned, even if that meant spending a little extra time on his more...dirty areas.

He dropped to his knees, but gently cradled first one foot, then the other, soaping as he went. He dragged his soapy hands up Louis's legs, touch slowing the higher he got, always stopping before he reached where Louis wanted him to be.

When Harry finally took Louis in his mouth, his legs were already trembling. He wanted to take his time—wanted to make it last, but when Louis's hands fisted in his curls, whatever control he thought he'd had disappeared. He took Louis deep, all the way into his throat and began a relentless pace. It didn't take any time at all before Louis was coming hard, Harry swallowing every drop hungrily.

He rose to his feet and gently massaged shampoo into Louis's scalp as he slowly came down. Harry made sure to rinse thoroughly, dragging his fingernails lightly across his scalp. Louis returned the favor, soaping Harry up and making sure to lavish attention to his favorite areas. Then his kisses were trailing down Harry's chest, across his abdomen, and lower. Louis smirked and sank to his knees, making sure Harry was well taken care of, too.

By whatever miracle, the water hadn't gone cold. They stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels.

"How is there any hot water left in the hotel?" Harry asked, towel drying his hair. Louis laughed, wrapping the towel around his hips.

"How is there any hot water left in the _state_?" As he started to walk away, Harry reached out and tugged the towel loose. Just like it had only a few days prior, it fell to his feet. Louis turned to look at him. This time there was no embarrassment, just fondness. "Was that really necessary?"

"I like the view," Harry shrugged. He followed Louis back into the bedroom. Louis had already pulled his boxer briefs on, but the massive mirror on the closet door afforded him a great view of his ass. "That mirror is my hero." Louis turned to look and rolled his eyes. Once he was dressed, Harry sidled up to Louis in the mirror. The shorter man had just finished buttoning his shirt. Harry reached around and began to undo the buttons as he pressed kisses to Louis's neck.

"Hey!" Louis protested, "I just finished buttoning those!" Harry's hands didn't stop.

"And now I'm unbuttoning them," he teased. Louis grabbed his hands.

"Later, Babe," he promised, "We need to grab some lunch."

"Is it as good as Lola's?" Harry asked. Louis looked affronted.

"Of course not!" Harry laughed and took Louis's extended hand. It felt good to be able to hold his hand in public. No one looked twice. It made Harry want to move away from the prejudice he faced. What if he closed down Lola's and followed Louis back south? What if he lived somewhere that people didn't judge him? Somewhere they didn't eat in his restaurant, then immediately whisper about him behind his back. The rumors about Louis and him were already rampant. He'd started getting the same looks he'd gotten with his last boyfriend.

Mo and Eugénie would be heartbroken if he left. Janet and Mrs. Morris would understand. They'd miss him, but they would understand.

"How long have you two been together?" the question startled Harry out of his daydream. They were in the elevator and they weren't alone. A woman about thirty was smiling at them. She nodded toward their clasped hands. "How long?" She repeated. Harry didn't know how to answer that.

"Feels like forever," Louis smiled, but at Harry instead of the woman. God, if his heart didn't clench at that.

"You look good together," she smiled. "You're going to make it. I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Harry was suddenly curious. She nodded towards Louis.

"Because he looks at you like I look at my husband," she smiled, "Like you hung the moon." Harry couldn't help the flush on his cheeks. She was wrong. It was the other way around. Harry thought _Louis_ hung the moon. And the stars. He was the sun. Louis chased all of the clouds from Harry's sky.

She bid them goodbye in the lobby and Louis steered him toward the restaurant. Louis's words echoed in his mind. _Feels like forever._

"What's on your mind?" Louis asked, seeing that Harry was lost in his thoughts. He debated spilling it all then and there. Instead, he squeezed Louis's hand.

"Over lunch?" Harry suggested instead.

Louis looked like he might argue, but he let it go. He didn't let it go for long, though. The second the waiter stepped away with their food orders, he was prompting Harry to talk.

"What you said in the elevator," Harry sighed, "Are we? Together, I mean." Louis smiled and reached across to take Harry's hands in his.

"Are we having the, 'What are we?' talk?" Louis chuckled. "Harry, I'm crazy about you. I think we should at least give this a shot?" He ended with a questioning tone. Louis thought the feeling was mutual—hoped it was. But until Harry spoke, he had no way of knowing for sure.

"Like...long distance?" Harry asked. Louis nodded. Harry's heart was in his throat. Maybe this wouldn't end in heartbreak after all. They could make it work. They'd talk and text. They could video chat and visit each other. _They could make this work._

Harry didn't realize he hadn't spoken. Louis was stroking a thumb over his hand, looking at him expectantly.

"I'd really like that," Harry said, beaming at Louis. Louis beamed right back. Harry felt stupid. He'd been preparing for heartbreak and here Louis was, telling him he felt the same way.

They hit the slopes after lunch-well, the bunny slope, at least. Harry tried his best to be a good student. Louis tried his best to be a good teacher. Harry thought he was actually starting to get the hang of it. Louis thought he was doing pretty well showing Harry the ropes. Yet, somehow, they always ended up on the ground in a tangled mess of skis and limbs. They were both beginning to suspect the other was doing it intentionally.

They were both right. 


	13. Chapter 13

Later, as they enjoyed mug after mug of the hotel's complimentary cocoa in front of the massive lobby fireplace, the topic of their relationship came up again.

"Are you okay with me calling you my boyfriend?" Louis asked. His head was on Harry's shoulder and they were both cuddled together on and insanely comfortable leather sofa. "You know, when I talk to my friends?" The question made Harry beyond happy. _Boyfriend._

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, "What else would you have called me? They guy who made me realize I liked guys?" They both laughed at that.

"It's not just 'guys,' Harry," Louis said seriously, "It's you. I like _you_." Harry hugged him closer.

"I like you too, Louis," Harry smiled, "Very much so, in fact. Can I tell you a secret? Something I've only told myself, up until this moment?"

"Of course!"

"I have been head over heals for you from the moment you walked into Lola's that night," Harry confessed. "And when you said Eugénie sent you... I hoped so hard. There's always been something special about you, Louis." The silence hung heavy for a moment. Without actually saying the words, Harry had just admitted he was in love.

"I'm in love with you, too, Harry."

They were both content and warm and it had nothing to do with the cocoa and fire. They were both content and warm, and to be honest, a little tipsy in the hot tub as they watched the sunset. They were both content and warm when they crawled into bed a few hours later, too. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Maybe it was the confession earlier. Or maybe it was Harry's heart spilling from his mouth.

"Make love to me?"

"I thought you wanted to...?" Louis hesitated.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "I did." He took Louis's hands in his own. "But now I don't. Make love to me."

For the millionth time that day, they were a tangle of limbs. Louis wasted no time exploring every inch of Harry's body with first his hands, then, his mouth. It was frantic and sloppy, but Louis honestly couldn't tell who was enjoying themselves more. His heart was pounding, but stopped completely when Harry pressed a small bottle into his hand.

"I don't..." Louis looked down at the bottle, "I mean, I've done a bit of research, but..." Harry hid his amusement. Louis had done _research_. He placed his hand over Louis's.

"I'll show you."

And Harry did. He showed Louis how to touch him in ways that left him unable to make any sound but a whimper. He showed him how to open Harry up, how easily he took two, then three fingers. But it was Louis who showed Harry how he could bring him to the brink time and time again, making Harry beg for release.

"Please, Baby," Harry whined, "Need you in me. Need it so bad." Then, it was Louis showing Harry just how much he'd missed bottoming as he slid in with one thrust. Harry thanked every god he could think of, old and new, for whatever research Louis had done. Louis was, without a doubt, the most generous lover Harry had the pleasure of being with. When he finally wrapped his hand around Harry, he barely made it a dozen strokes before coming between them on a gasp. Louis followed right behind him, shuddering, and swallowing a groan.

Louis took care of the aftercare before pulling Harry to him. Harry couldn't remember ever being so sated as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I...did I do okay?" Louis asked softly. Harry couldn't help the snort.

"Okay? Baby, you're the best I've ever had," Harry would have said the same if he hadn't been. But he had. He really had.

"You don't have to say that," Louis sighed. How he could say that Harry had no idea. Had he not seen how he'd reduced Harry to a sobbing mess?

"Babe," Harry chuckled, "I'm not trying to stroke your ego. You were incredible. Please keep doing whatever research you've been doing."

"Yeah?"

"I can't keep my damn eyes open," Harry groaned, "I've never been so fucked out in my life." Louis held him a little tighter.

"Room service for supper, then?" Louis teased. Harry nodded against his chest.

"Pretty sure my legs don't work at the moment." Harry yawned.

"Sleep, Babe," Louis smiled. It's only six. We've got time." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was almost out before his eyes closed. When Louis slipped out from under Harry's possessive hold an hour later, he didn't move. Louis snuck a pillow under Harry's arm where it had been draped over him.

He kind of regretted the room service's knock on their door waking him thirty minutes later. But Harry's sleepy eyes and messy hair all but made up for it as he set the tray on the bed. Louis was grateful for the complimentary robe he had wrapped around himself.

"How long did I sleep," Harry's voice was husky with sleep and suddenly Louis was _very_ grateful for the robe.

"Hour and a half," Louis handed Harry one of the cloth napkins wrapped sets of silverware. "It's just after seven-thirty."

"Thanks for ordering food, Babe. I'm starving," he winked at Louis. "Worked up a bit of an appetite." Louis winked back.

"Likewise."

Harry gasped when Louis lifted the cloche from their plates. The most amazing steak Harry had ever seen and a gorgeous lobster tail accompanied by an array of roasted vegetables laid before him.

"Babe, how much did this cost!?" He really didn't want Louis spending that much money on him. He didn't have a job and Harry was sure that this suite had not been cheap.

"Everything's complimentary when you book a suite," Louis waved the question off. "So, go big or go home, yeah?"

_Go big or go home._

Harry liked the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis really wanted to keep tripping Harry up, but he was actually getting the hang of skiing and it would have been too obvious. As much as Louis longed to fly down the steeper slopes, he was content to slalom leisurely back and forth with Harry on the easier slopes.

Harry wanted to trip Louis up so bad, but he just couldn't think of a way to make it convincing. He'd gotten too steady on his feet. Louis really was a great teacher. Whoever his students ended up being, they were lucky. He was patient and kind and never made Harry feel like he couldn't master this—even if he was a little distracted. That night at Harry's dining table, Louis had let it slip that his birthday was Christmas Eve. Today was Christmas Eve. He'd made arrangements when he'd checked in, yesterday.

He'd been a bit nervous that Louis would spot the gift he'd bought him when he carried Harry's bags up to the room. Well, two gifts. Harry hadn't forgotten Christmas, after all.

"Harry?" Louis was next to him at the bottom of the slope. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there. He smiled at Louis.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, Babe," Harry smiled. I wasn't a complete lie. It was more of a fib. But Louis bought it hook, line, and sinker.

They rode the lift to the top of the slopes time and time again. At one point, Louis took his hand in his. It was awkward and a little tricky to ski that way, but Harry didn't let go. Not even when he faltered and landed square on his butt—his still quite tender butt. He hadn't meant to pull Louis down with him, but he'd forgotten to let go as he'd fallen.

Thankfully, they were close to the bottom of the slope, so the slide down was only a few yards. To Harry's sore behind, it felt closer to a mile. Louis laughed and kissed Harry's nose before helping pull him to his feet. Harry winced. Louis seemed concerned for a moment before realizing what had happened. His mouth formed a surprised, 'Oh,' before he dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Little sore, Baby?" He asked teasingly. But there was a hint of concern in his voice. It made Harry fall even more in love with him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and brushed himself off. It was starting to get late, so it seemed like a good time to end their skiing adventures. They'd stopped to grab a small bite to eat at lunch, but both were starving.

Louis looked a vision at dinner. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him. To be honest, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep his eyes off Louis regardless of what he was wearing. He'd slipped a note to the waiter that it might be someone's birthday and it was worth it to see the sparkle in Louis's eyes when a slice of cake with a lit candle was set in front of him.

"You remembered..." Louis looked like he might cry. Harry reached across the table and took his hand.

"How could I forget?" Harry glanced at his watch. He needed to stall another fifteen minutes. That was doable.

Louis insisted on sharing the cake. He declared it to be remarkably inferior to Harry's. Harry thought it was actually pretty good and made a mental note to try to incorporate raspberries into his next chocolate cake.

They were crossing the lobby hand-in-hand when Harry glanced at his watch. He still had a few minutes to kill. Louis noticed but just smiled at Harry. Apparently, he had another birthday surprise planned. He was too busy smiling at his boyfriend to notice the customer service behind the check-in desk give Harry a thumbs up and a wink.

Louis knew there was a surprise waiting behind the door but still faltered when Harry led him inside. The fireplace was lit, as were dozens of candles. The room was absolutely covered in red and white roses. There was a small tree set up in the corner and a tray of chocolate-covered fruit on the bed.

"Harry..."

They were barely through the door before Louis was pulling Harry to him. Harry lost himself in the kiss. He cradled Louis's face gently trying to put his heart and soul into it.

"I love you so much, Louis," he whispered when they finally broke apart. "It's been six days, but I have never felt like this." Louis leaned in again, but Harry stopped him.

"There are chocolate-covered strawberries to eat and a certain someone has birthday presents to unwrap."

Louis melted for what must be the hundredth time in the last hour. Harry pulled Louis down to sit on the insanely soft rug in front of the fireplace. He reached for a stack of presents he'd had the staff tuck under the small tree. He handed them over to Louis.

"Which one first?" he asked. One was smaller than the other and he'd planned on opening that one first.

"The big one," Harry decided. Louis tore the paper from the box and opened it. He laughed heartily at the t-shirt inside. It was the one from Mo's that said, '4 out of 3 people struggle with math.' He looked at Harry inquisitively.

"You were talking to Mo. How did you know?"

"If you think, for one second, that I was able to physically keep my eyes off of you..." Harry let the sentence trail off. Louis leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Louis smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you." He started unwrapping the smaller gift. His breath hitched. It was Harry's copy of Snow-Bound.

"I'm sorry it's used. I didn't have a lot of ti-" Harry didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Louis was interrupting him with a kiss. He wouldn't have wanted a new copy anyway. This was _their_ copy. Just like the three-day storm in the poem, a three-day storm had brought them together by some weird twist of fate.

"It's perfect, Harry. I love it. I love you."

The rug was soft and the absolutely perfect place to make out, Harry decided. He could kiss Louis for hours and he was pretty sure he did. They eventually ended up on the bed, clothes strewn about the room. Harry had set the tray of fruit on the desk nearby. _Later._

Right now, he needed the crush of Louis's lips against his own. He needed the flush of Louis's skin under his hand. He needed Louis and he could tell Louis needed him too. Harry sucked a few small bruises into Louis's collarbones. He wanted Louis to remember this night for reasons wasn't aware of just yet. Harry had plans. Those plans were thoroughly dashed when Louis looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Make love to me. Please?"

How could he say no to that?


	15. Chapter 15

This was not to be rushed. Harry was going to take his time. He was going to worship every last inch of Louis's body. Then, when he was done, he was going to do it all over again. He proceeded to do just that. There wasn't an inch of Louis's body that Harry's hands hadn't caressed. Then, he followed the same path with his mouth. He alternated between soft kisses and using his tongue to leave wet trails across Louis's heated skin. His body was flawless, Harry decided, and that needed to change. Harry sucked a beautiful bruise into one collarbone and pulled back to inspect his handy work. Then, he decided to give Louis another on the other side to match. Call him possessive, but he felt the need to mark what was his.

When he was satisfied, Harry slid down his body and took Louis in his mouth. Louis had fisted his hands in Harry's curls, but the man would not be hurried. Louis whined, trying to thrust his hips up into Harry's mouth. Harry's hold on him kept him pinned to the bed as his mouth slowly drove Louis mad.

He varied his speed. He changed the pressure. He took Louis deep. He just teased the head. Harry edged him relentlessly. Never giving Louis enough to get off.

Louis groaned in frustration when Harry backed off, but Harry grabbing his hips and yanking him down to the end of the bed shut him up in a hurry. He hooked Louis's ankles over his shoulders and _—_

"Oh, god!"

Louis had thought about this. Dreamed about this. _Fantasized_ about this. Yet, it was like a sucker punch to the gut when Harry's mouth found its target. Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of Harry eating him out. He couldn't stop moving. He couldn't stop moaning. He had absolutely no control over his body anymore.

Harry alternated between circling teasing licks around his hole and giving Louis exactly what he was begging for. His face was buried between Louis's cheeks. It was fast and sloppy and so fucking _dirty_. Harry's grip on his ass would probably leave bruises, but it held Louis exactly where he wanted him. Harry moaned at the thought. Louis bit down on his fist to stifle what would have absolutely been a scream.

"Your mouth... Oh, fuck."

Harry would be certain to make sure he sucked a few more bruises into Louis's skin to match those bruises. A few across his hipbones would complement his fingerprints on Louis's ass nicely, he decided. Yeah, that would complete the set. But right now, he had more important things to do. Louis could still form sentences and that just wouldn't do.

His grip afforded him a great angle to spread Louis's hole with his thumbs and dive in even deeper. The sounds Louis was making was music to his ears. His hands had fisted in the sheets at his sides, no longer muffling the incredible moans spilling out of his mouth. Harry had every intention of making sure their neighbors knew exactly what was happening in the next room.

So, he redoubled his efforts. He spread Louis wide, tormenting him by teasing a thumb in next to his tongue. It sunk in easily. Harry smiled at the thought. How many fingers did Louis use on himself? Did he think about Harry while he did it? Had he imagined it was Harry's cock splitting him open? Had he come with Harry's name on his lips? He'd find out soon enough.

"Want my fingers, Baby?" Harry asked, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Louis nodded, trying to catch his breath. Harry helped him scoot back up to the top of the bed. "How many do you use?" Harry whispered in his ear. Louis shivered.

"Two."

"You think about me?" Harry teased, letting Louis gradually come down off his high. "Do you imagine it's my fingers?" Louis groaned.

"Yes."

"You don't have to imagine, anymore." Harry leaned to the side, fumbling for the lube he'd staged on the nightstand. Louis was suddenly very nervous.

_This is happening._

Louis stroked himself ease his nerves. He'd touched himself there, _fingered himself_ , but this was very different. This was _Harry_. Louis took several deep breaths.

"Shhh..." Harry hushed, leaning back over him and taking his lips with his own. "I can hear you overthinking from here." Louis smiled.

"Just a little nervous," he tried to sound flippant, but he didn't fool Harry.

"Say the word and we'll stop," Harry promised, concern in his eyes. "If you're not sure-"

"No!" Louis exclaimed. "No, I...I want this...With you." He took Harry's hand in his own in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "This is just all new to me. I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing."

"You're meant to be enjoying yourself, Baby," Harry said against his lips, kissing him again. "Relax. I've got you." He took Louis's lips in another deep kiss, distracting him. Louis wasn't sure how or when Harry had applied the lube to his fingers, but suddenly there was a cool, slick digit there. Circling. Teasing. Harry pulled back and searched Louis's face for any sign of doubt. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," Louis nodded in affirmation. Then, Harry's finger was breaching him, driving the air from his lungs. Louis suppressed a shiver as Harry pressed in slowly.

_Oh, God!_

He paused, leaning in close to whisper in Louis's ear. "Better than when you do it yourself?" Harry asked, the hint of cockiness in his voice telling Louis he already knew the answer was yes. There was no uncomfortable stretch. One finger was familiar territory for Louis, but Harry's hands were considerably bigger than Louis's. Two might be a stretch. Literally.

"Oh, God, yes! Fuck. I need you to move. Shit." Louis couldn't help the string of curses erupting from his mouth or the way his hips instinctively moved to take more. Harry leaned back again, sliding the digit in completely and withdrawing it slowly. Too slowly. How was he coming undone this fast?

"Like that?"

"Fuck. Yes. Oh, God." Louis didn't know what to do with his hands. He finally settled on Harry's shoulders, feeling a little guilty for the fingernail marks he knew he left when Harry curled his finger and touched something inside him that made his toes curl. He'd never been able to get the angle quite right to reach his own prostate, but holy shit. Harry pressed lightly again and Louis reached down to squeeze the base of his cock or he would have come right then and there. Louis sighed and moaned as Harry took him apart with every smooth glide of his finger.

"Another."

Louis was surprised to hear the whispered command tumble from his lips. He needed more. More sensations. More of Harry. Always more. But Harry ignored his request, moving at a languid pace, stretching and easing the ring of muscle open. Louis's gut tightened in anticipation when Harry pulled back to add more lube to his fingers. His heart pounded when he felt the pressure of two fingers this time, but they sunk in smoothly.

"So good, Babe," Harry praised in his ear, "Doing so good for me." He took Louis's cock in his hand and stroked slowly.

Louis was certain in that moment that there was nothing he wouldn't do for Harry's praise. Louis couldn't help the moan that tumbled from his lips. But it was nothing compared to when Harry began to move again. Louis's body moved on its own, hips pushing against Harry's fingers. 

"Harry..." he whined, not knowing what else to say. His hands fisted in the sheets, desperately needing something to hold on to.

"You like that?" Cocky Harry was back. "Like me fucking you with my fingers? Opening you up for my cock? So, hard for you." Louis gasped at the words. Dirty talk had never been his thing, before. It was _definitely_ his thing, now.

"God..."

"You like a little dirty talk? Not a problem, Baby." Louis shivered in anticipation. He liked this Harry. This Harry could do absolutely anything he wanted to Louis and he'd be perfectly okay with it.

"Can't wait to have my cock in you. Knowing I'm the first to split you open...Fuck, that's so hot." He closed his eyes for a second. Louis realized his own words were affecting Harry just as much. "Love you moaning my name." Louis reached down again, pushing Harry's hand off him.

"Not going to last," he gasped, "Your fingers...God..." Harry leaned over him again, grinning wickedly.

"Hands over your head."

Louis's arms moved without a second thought. Harry grabbed his wrists in his left hand and pinned them there.

"You don't come without my permission," Harry whispered roughly in his ear as his fingers stretched and pulled. "You're going to come on my cock and not a minute before. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Louis groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Fuck." The way Louis gave himself over so willingly was pushing Harry closer and closer to the edge, himself.

He needed to back off the dirty talk or this would be over before it even started. So, instead, he released his hold on Louis's wrists and he concentrated on opening him up as gently and thoroughly as he could. Harry recalled his first time. It hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences. He hadn't bottomed for years, after. Louis was going to enjoy this. Harry was going to make it so good for him.

"Think you can handle one more, Sweetheart?" Harry whispered in his ear. Louis's eyes opened, then. He'd never gone past two, himself. But he trusted Harry. He needed Harry.

"Yeah," he nodded. Harry's concern showed in his eyes and it made Louis's heart clench. Harry hesitated a moment and Louis thought he might change his mind. Then, he was withdrawing his fingers and adding yet more lube.

"Might be a bit tight at first, Baby," Harry warned him. Louis didn't care. Harry would take care of him. Harry would make it good. Louis felt the pressure of the three fingers against him, but Harry had taken his lips with his and the pressure was all but forgotten.

"Going to go slow," Harry promised, stroking his free hand across Louis's hip. "Say the word and I'll stop. Never want to hurt you, Baby." The pressure came back, slightly more persistent this time. "Breathe out for me, Babe."

Louis took a slow breath in through his nose and blew the breath out through his mouth. The resistance gave and Harry's fingers sunk in. Just barely, but it was still definitely more than Louis had ever taken.

Louis couldn't help the small gasp at the stretch. It was certainly uncomfortable, but not as bad as he'd expected it to be. Harry wasn't moving, focused entirely on Louis.

"Too much?" he asked, suddenly wanting to pull Louis into his arms and just hold him for the rest of the night. To apologize for causing him pain until he lost his voice. Louis willed himself to relax against the discomfort, tipping his head back and letting out a long exhale.

"No," Louis shook his head slowly, "Never." He swallowed, not breaking eye contact. "I want this. I want _you_." Harry nodded. The burn faded quickly and Louis was left with the incredible feeling of being stretched more than he ever had.

Harry felt the change, the way Louis gave in to the pleasure, the way he relaxed around his fingers. His heart swelled. What had he ever done to deserve this? This moment. _Louis_. He blinked away the tears that suddenly welled in his eyes.

"You can move," Louis promised him, "I'm good." Harry took his lips again, mostly because he didn't trust himself to speak. This was perfect. The glow and warmth from the fire. Louis spread out under him. The sounds he was making against Harry's mouth.

Absolutely perfect.

Harry didn't stop until Louis was a sobbing mess beneath him, legs trembling and unable to make any sounds except moans and gasps and the occasional "Harry," or "Please." He could do this all night; taking Louis apart one piece at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry," Louis's hand on his cheek brought him back to the present. Harry stilled. "Now?" Harry's stomach clenched at the implication.

"Are you sure, Baby?" Harry searched Louis's expression for even the tiniest amount of reservation. He found none. He withdrew his fingers slowly and grabbed the condom from where he'd stashed it beneath the pillow.

"Yes," Louis nodded, "I need you so bad. Please." Harry kissed Louis one final time before patting his hip lightly.

"Up, Baby," he coaxed, "On your knees for me." Louis hesitated but followed Harry's instruction. From what Louis had read, it was supposed to be easier this way, but part of him had wanted to be able to see Harry. It was as if the taller man could read his mind. Harry turned him so he would be lengthwise across the bed. He stopped Louis from leaning forward on his hands, keeping him sitting back on his knees, instead. "Look forward, Babe." Louis's stomach clenched. 

_The mirror._

He'd forgotten about the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. He looked absolutely _wrecked_. His hair was a disheveled mess. Harry had sucked several bruises into his collarbones and chest. His pupils were blown wide and sweat glistened on his body. Harry met his eyes in the mirror and everything else fell away again.

"Going to try to make this good for you, Baby." He pulled Louis tight to his chest and peppered light kisses across his shoulders and neck. "There'll be a bit of a burn at first. It'll pass. I promise."

"I trust you," Louis whispered, meeting his eyes in the mirror again. They shared a small smile. Louis couldn't believe how right this felt. Less than a week ago he'd been sure he was straight. Now he was about to have sex with a man, with _Harry_ , and he'd never been so sure of anything in his life.

"Want you to control this," Harry instructed. "You go as slow as you need. Stop when you need to, okay?" Louis nodded. Then, Harry guided him down to his hands and knees. His hands roamed all over Louis's back and down his sides. He placed a few soft kisses to the small bruises he'd left on Louis's ass earlier.

When Harry's touch disappeared, Louis looked up. He watched in the mirror as Harry slid the condom on his length and slicked it with more lube. Louis was grateful that Harry was being so liberal with the slippery liquid. He sucked in a quick breath when Harry positioned himself against Louis. Louis's hands instinctively fisted tightly into the sheets. He started to push himself back.

"Slow," Harry reminded him, placing both hands on Louis's hips to help guide him. "You're in control, here. Your pace, okay?"

Louis nodded and let his body relax, slowly pushing back onto Harry's cock. Harry had prepared him well, but there was still resistance. It took a few tries, Harry helping Louis move his hips back and forth, increasing the pressure a bit more each time. Harry's hands slowed him, being a lot gentler than Louis probably would have been with himself.

Louis exhaled slowly and pushed back firmly until just the head slipped in. He winced. The stretch burned, just like Harry had warned him it would. He felt his legs start to tremble. Harry held him still, not letting the smaller man move any further.

"Easy," Harry coached, "Deep breaths. Relax." Louis took a moment to breathe, letting the discomfort pass. "That's it, Baby."

Louis backed off a touch before pressing back, again. The initial discomfort faded, Louis sighed at the feel of him sinking onto Harry's cock. Harry guided his movements, Louis pushing back to take him in slow, smooth increments. Louis bowed his head and breathed deeply, feeling his body relax around Harry.

He took a moment to gather himself, pausing and just letting himself feel. He'd never felt so full.

"You're so big," Louis whined, wondering if it was even possible to take all of Harry. "So full," Louis's voice was just above a whisper, "Feels so good."

"You're doing so good, Baby. Taking me so well." Harry's praise sparked tingles down his spine. "Take your time. There's no hurry. Take what you can, okay?"

Louis wanted more. So much more. Harry backed out a bit and applied more of the lubricant to himself, trying to ease the way as much as possible. Louis started pushing back again, shivering at the slide of Harry inside him. His hips seemed to move of their own volition until Harry was seated completely inside him. He dropped his head to the bed and took several deep breaths as he got used to the stretch. It was overwhelming in the best way. The feeling of fullness consumed him completely.

"Look at me," Harry commanded softly. Louis met his eyes in the mirror and suddenly everything else fell away. Nothing existed but the two of them. Here. In this moment.

"Good?" Harry asked, searching Louis's face for any sign he wanted to stop.

Louis nodded emphatically, still trying to catch his breath.

"So good."

Then, Harry started to move. Louis leaned into the gentle motions, letting Harry guide his hips back and forth gently. He stopped frequently, applying more lube as he went, trying to make it as good for Louis as possible. If the string of, "Oh, fuck. Yes. So good," was anything to go by, Harry was going a great job.

He gripped Louis's hips, unable to focus on the mirror any longer. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a groan. He kept the movements gentle. He slowed Louis when the smaller man tried to increase the tempo.

"Faster," he begged, but Harry's tight hold prevented him.

"No, Baby," Harry insisted, "You're going to be sore enough, tomorrow." Louis whined then.

"More," he whimpered, "Please. I need..." He didn't know what he needed, but _Harry_ would. Harry would give him what he needed. Harry's right hand tugged gently on Louis's shoulder as his left arm wrapped around Louis's middle.

"Sit up, Baby," Harry instructed him. "Relax your legs and sit back. I've got you." Louis was thankful for Harry's arm around his waist because his shaky legs barely supported his weight. He sat back on his knees.

"Oh..."

The angle was completely different and Louis shivered at the new feeling. His head swam. His ears rang. His heart pounded in his chest.

"When you're ready, sit all the way down," Harry whispered in his ear. Louis whined in his throat. "Only when you're ready, Baby. Take it slow." Harry's arm around his middle tightened to help support his weight. True to his word, Harry waited for Louis to move first. Harry helped ease him down slowly, not rushing him when he paused to give himself time to adjust. It was still a lot. He braced his hands behind him on Harry's thighs. Then, he was seated all the way down. Louis's body tensed, overwhelmed by just how much deeper Harry felt in this position.

"Easy," Harry held him motionless, "I've got you." His left arm held Louis tight against his chest. His right hand rubbed soothingly up and down Louis's thigh. Louis tipped his head back against Harry's chest and tried to remember how to breathe. Harry whispered encouragements in his ear, bringing him slowly back to the present.

If he'd thought it was intense before, he had no words for when Harry started to move. The movements were gentle, but the friction was incredible. Louis ground himself down experimentally.

"Oh, fuck!"

And suddenly he couldn't _stop_ moving. Harry's arm around his waist disappeared and suddenly there was a hand against his throat. Not squeezing, but _there_ -keeping Louis's head level.

"Eyes on me," Harry coached, bringing his other hand to Louis's neglected cock. In a matter of seconds, Louis was a whimpering mess and fuck if Harry wasn't much better. "Don't you look away," Harry insisted. "Want to watch you come, Baby."

Louis held Harry's eyes in the mirror, even when all he wanted to do was throw his head back, even when the edges of his vision began to turn white.

"Close," Louis panted, "So close."

"Go ahead, Baby," Harry whispered. "I'm going to be right behind you." And he was. Louis threw his head back with a groan and Harry followed him off the edge seconds later.

When he finally caught his breath again, Harry guided them down to the bed. He stroked Louis's side gently as he eased himself out. He flinched when Louis winced.

"Sorry, Babe."

Harry got up and discarded the condom, returning with a warm, wet cloth to clean Louis off. Louis smiled lazily in his sated state, eyes glazed over. Harry blew out the candles and closed the fireplace doors before sliding back into bed. He tugged the covers over both of them and tugged Louis into his arms. He almost missed the small sniffle.

"Louis, Babe, are you crying?" Harry's heart twisted painfully. Louis pulled Harry's arm tight to his chest.

"They're good tears," he answered, "I think? I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment." Of course, he was. Harry wanted to kick himself. He pressed a kiss to the shell of Louis's ear.

"That's normal, Babe."

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it's not. Don't be embarrassed. I cried after my first time, too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You don't think I'm a big baby?"

"Louis, you just gave me a massive part of yourself. That's a huge thing. You're right to feel overwhelmed. Hell, _I_ feel overwhelmed." Harry pressed a few more kisses to his neck. "Everything about you overwhelms me." Louis sighed and relaxed into Harry's arms.

"Is it always that good?" Louis yawned, "The first time." Harry wanted to lie so bad.

"No," Harry answered honestly. "Not always. But with the right partner, it can be that good every time. Better. The first time is always a bit..." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah." Louis knew what he meant. There was no doubt in his mind he would feel it in the morning. He was already a little sore and Harry had been so gentle. "What was your first time like?" For the second time in as many minutes, Harry considered lying.

"I was pretty young," Harry explained, "He was a lot older than me. In hindsight, there was only one reason a twenty-two-year-old would be interested in a sixteen-year-old." Harry snorted. "He..." Harry tried to find the words. "He wasn't gentle. I didn't know any better. It wasn't until years later that I learned it wasn't supposed to hurt. Well, not _like that_."

"Oh, Harry..." Louis tried to erase the thought of a young Harry being treated so roughly—being taken advantage of like that.

"If anything, it taught me how to be a better lover. Taught me what _not_ to do. How to properly take care of my partner."

"You definitely succeeded." Louis brought Harry's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "That was incredible. You were so gentle, so caring. I couldn't imagine it being any better." Harry smiled.

"Oh, it gets better," Harry chuckled, "I'll show you in the morning. But for now, go to sleep, Babe."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry had to pee, but he refused to let Louis wake up alone after his first time. He deserved to wake up wrapped in his lover's arms. That was non-negotiable. But if Louis didn't wake soon, Harry might explode. So, he pressed a few soft kisses to the back of Louis's neck. The smaller man didn't even stir. He trailed his fingers lightly down Louis's side.

Nothing

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Harry reached around Louis and took his already hard cock in his hand. Morning wood was a blessing. That woke Louis up. That woke him up in a _hurry_.

"Harry..." Louis whined, arching into his touch.

"Good morning, Baby," Harry purred in his ear. Louis did not last long at all, for which Harry was secretly glad. Retrieving a washcloth from the bathroom finally gave him a chance to relieve himself. He was met with a smiling Louis upon return.

"Good morning, indeed," he laughed. After cleanup, Harry crawled back into bed, pulling Louis into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked softly. Louis frowned at the question. He felt fine? He'd just woken up to a handjob. Why would Harry ask him if he was okay? Harry's hand slipped from his hip to slide over his ass and-

_Oh..._

That made more sense. Louis shifted his hips a bit.

"Honestly, better than I thought I would," he admitted. Harry ghosted a finger over his hole and-

_Oh..._

Louis was instantly hard again. Yeah, he could definitely go for round two. Soreness be damned, Louis wanted Harry in him. _Now_.

"God, yes," Louis whined. "Need you. Need you in me. Please." Harry was not about to ignore a request like that. He did say _please_ , after all.

Harry's weight disappeared from the bed for a brief moment, before he was pulling Louis to his chest again. Louis tried to turn to face him, but Harry's hand on his hip stopped him. He was confused for a moment until Harry pressed his hard cock against him from behind.

_Oh..._

Louis was so distracted by Harry kissing up and down his neck and shoulders, he almost missed the tell-tale snap of a bottle being opened. Anticipation swirled in his gut, especially when Harry hooked Louis's leg up and back, spreading him open. Harry's touch was gentle, smearing the lube around where he was still a bit tender. The coolness helped soothe a bit.

"Going to be sore, Baby," Harry warned. Louis shook his head.

"Don't care." He canted his hips back towards Harry. Yeah, there was definitely a sting when Harry slid his finger smoothly inside, but Louis couldn't have cared less. "Two," he demanded almost immediately. Harry chuckled behind him.

"Eager?" He teased but obeyed. Louis winced at the burn when Harry sank two fingers in. Harry stilled immediately.

"No," Louis shook his head, again. "I'm good." He pushed back on Harry's fingers. Harry moved slowly despite Louis's protests. The slight pain only served to contrast the incredible feeling of Harry's fingers working him open. "Like the pain. Fuck. I'm so hard," Louis groaned.

"I'd help you with that, but I don't have enough hands," Harry laughed in his ear.

"Then hurry up and get your cock in me."

Oh. Harry blinked. That was new.

"Trust me, Babe," Harry breathed, "You don't want me to rush this." Louis pushed back into his fingers again, taking them deep. Apparently, he did.

Harry, however, continued his slow, careful movements. He waited until Louis was relaxed and sighing before sliding a third in. Louis tensed for a second, but barely a breath later was moaning and pushing back again. He really did like the pain.

"Please. God. Need your cock," Louis whined, eyes pressed tightly closed. _"Fuck me..."_

Harry stilled his fingers, easing them out as gently as he could. Louis still hissed out a breath. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Louis groaned.

"Don't even think about stopping," he warned. "Want you so bad." Harry slipped a condom on and slicked himself liberally. He rubbed more of the cool lube around Louis's hole, trying to soothe the tender muscle the best he could. Louis's breath faltered a bit when Harry rubbed the head against him.

Harry found a small patch of skin on the back of Louis's shoulder and bit down hard as he pressed inside. Louis's eyes flew open and he gasped. He was pretty sure his brain short-circuited.

He pressed back as Harry pressed forward, shivering at the way Harry slid right in. Sure, it burned a bit, but Harry was sucking a bruise into his shoulder and his hand was wrapping around Louis's dick and nothing else could have possibly mattered in that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I bought you a Christmas present."

Harry and Louis sat cross-legged on the bed. They'd finally gotten around to snacking on the chocolate fruit from the night before. Harry looked at Louis sheepishly.

"I know you didn't get me anything, but I really wanted you to feel loved on your birthday and Christmas this year-"

"You're wrong."

"-so I had something... Wait, what?" Harry looked at Louis. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Louis laughed.

"You're wrong. I did get you something." He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a wrapped box from his bag before handing it to Harry. Harry looked at the small box. He had a feeling he might know what Louis had gotten him. The size and shape of the box were oddly familiar.

"Go ahead," Louis motioned for Harry to open his present. "Merry Christmas, Harry." Harry tore the paper off the box and opened the top. His feeling was dead on. Harry immediately dissolved into laughter, barely able to catch his breath. "Harry?"

Harry jumped up from the bed and dug in his own bag before handing Louis a wrapped box of identical size. Louis's eyes widened in shock. He fumbled a bit as he tore the paper off and opened his box as well. It was Louis's turn to laugh. He pulled out the hand-painted mug. It matched the one he'd gotten Harry. 

Exactly. 

Well, except for the color. Louis's was blue. Harry's was green. They were custom, hand-painted mugs from Mo's. Louis had stopped on his way to the lodge. He'd been ready to buy something off the rack, but she'd smiled knowingly and pulled the mug out from behind the counter. It had been absolutely perfect. She winked as she'd handed it to him.

"I made this a few days ago," she'd beamed. "I thought you might need it."

_Of course, she made a matching set. Duh..._

Harry pulled his mug from the box and set it next to Louis's on the bed. They smiled down at their matching mugs, the words, " _Eugénie's never wrong_ ," staring up at both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here's to us!" Louis raised a glass. They were enjoying a cocktail in the hot tub after another lazy makeout session on the rug. Harry's heart caught in his throat. He'd rehearsed this conversation in his head. He didn't want to have it. He didn't want to face reality. He didn't want to be the one that burst the bubble they'd been living in the past few days.

"Louis," Harry sighed, "We need to be realistic about this. I'm your first. First kiss, first boyfriend, first...everything." Louis could feel the shift. "I'm honored. I'm so glad you chose to share those firsts with me."

"But..."

"But I'm probably not going to be your last. There will probably be others. Other boyfriends. Other first kisses. Other..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. The thought of someone else sharing Louis's bed had him feel like he would throw up. "Do you see this," Harry gestured between them, "as forever? Do you see us buying a home together? Starting a family together? Living happily after."

_Yes._

But Louis didn't say that. He swallowed and nodded, taking a moment to organize his thoughts into the words that he would say.

"Then, we make the most of this," Louis strained a smile. "We give this everything we've got. And when it's not enough anymore, we walk away knowing we gave it our all. It may not be forever, but I'll never regret this time with you. Never."

Harry crushed his lips into Louis's. They might have had a lot of firsts together, but Harry could think of at least a few more they hadn't done just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, they both carried their bags to their vehicles and if they were both walking a little stiffly, well, that was nobody's business. They shared a hug and a kiss once their bags were loaded. Then, they shared another kiss. Then one more, before Louis was climbing into his car with a sigh. Harry watched with a sinking feeling as Louis pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared around a bend in the road.

They'd promised they'd talk every night and visit when they could. They kept that promise. Louis didn't have a café to run, so he was usually the one who made the long drive to see Harry. He always arrived with a smile on his face and a bouquet of white and pinks roses, courtesy of Mo. Louis was always greeted by the sight of a hand-painted green mug displayed prominently on a shelf above the coffee-maker.

Harry would often put Louis on speakerphone and they'd chat as he did his closing duties and closed Lola's for the night. They'd made a promise and they both fully intended to keep it.

Mo and Eugénie stopped by every day to chat with Harry and catch up on what was new in Louis's life, just as invested in their relationship as they themselves were. The café patrons asked after him, too. Mrs. Morris asked. Mr. Werner asked. Everyone asked. It was as if the whole town was rooting for them.

Louis was still struggling to find work. There were just no openings. So, Harry invited him to work in the café over the summer. Louis got a chance to meet all of the people Harry had talked about over the months they'd been together. He also, _finally_ , learned how to cook.

Harry was so happy. Just having Louis near filled a hole in him that he'd never known was there. Having someone who was as fearless as Louis beside him gave him the confidence and strength he hadn't know he'd lacked. Louis never hesitated to hold his hand in public. He didn't look around to see who might be watching. He just took Harry's hand in his and held tight.

They loved to take walks together. Harry was able to show him Grandma Lola's house. It was for sale, but Harry still had a key, so they snuck inside. It was small, even without furniture. Harry described where everything had been, pointing out the rough patch job on a wall where a wild kick had resulted in a soccer ball-sized dent.

He showed Louis his old room, up a narrow and dangerously steep set of stairs. Harry described where his bed had been, the dresser, his music collection. He described the posters that had littered the walls and Louis could _see_ it. He could see the happiness and love that Harry had felt in this home and Louis was happy.

The trip next door, however, Louis was not as happy about. He was downright terrified, to be honest. There it was. The moment of truth. Louis was finally going to meet her.

 _Janet_.

Louis needn't have been worried. Janet loved him, _adored_ him, lavished attention on him until Harry was starting to get a little jealous. Okay, _a lot_ jealous. But he felt a happiness that he'd never felt before. He'd known Janet had always been polite and respectful with his past boyfriends. He knew she hadn't liked them, but she'd held her tongue because Harry was happy.

She genuinely _loved_ Louis, and to see his "family" welcome Louis in with open arms made him happier than he'd ever been. The whole town seemed to love Louis. The book club thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread—especially when he showed up wearing the "Harry Styles Official Fan Club" shirt at his first meeting.

It was the best summer of his life, living and working with Louis. He hadn't thought he could fall any harder than he already had, but damn if Harry didn't fall harder for him every day. But as the summer wound down, the real world came crashing down on them.

Harry had found Louis on his phone, leaning against the kitchen counter in his apartment. He tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard. He could tell Louis was excited about whatever it was they were talking about. When he hung up, he saw Harry in the doorway watching him.

"I found a job."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wanted to be happy for him. He really did. He did everything in his power to not let Louis feel his disappointment. Part of Harry had always wished Louis would stay. The same sinking feeling he'd had that December came back with a vengeance as he watched Louis drive away, again.

They'd made it through that separation. They could make it through this one, too. They still called every night. Louis talked about the hassle of packing up his place. He sent Harry pictures of the new things he'd bought for his classroom. The "Mr. Tomlinson" placard for his desk. The educational posters. The gold star stickers.

As the day of the big move came, Harry's heart sank further and further. Louis would be moving hours away from where he was now. They were already so far apart. Louis promised him he'd come up one more time a few weeks before class started. Somehow, Harry just knew it'd be the last time Louis would make the trip up to see him.

He was right.

This time, Louis wasn't holding a bouquet of flowers when he walked through the café doors. Harry's heart sank further than it ever had. He wanted to push Louis away. He wanted to avoid the inevitable. But damn if his arms didn't open for the smaller man. Harry hugged him like it was the last time, because, _fuck_ , it might be.

Harry closed Lola's early that day, wanting to spend as much time with Louis as possible. Louis felt the shift in his mood.

"Let's take a walk." Harry wasn't in the mood for a walk, but Louis just kept insisting.

Harry was too in his own head to notice they'd walked to the school. He hadn't realized that he'd subconsciously taken them there until they stopped just outside Harry's old English teacher's room. Louis pushed a classroom door open.

It was Mr. Hubert's old classroom, Harry remembered fondly. He'd loved this room. He'd been able to lose himself in the books Mr. Hubert assigned them to read. English class had always been his favorite. But Mr. Hubert had retired at the end of last year...

Harry's eyes searched the room, his heart pounding in his chest. _Please_.

"I really wanted this to be a surprise," Louis said, taking both of Harry's hands in his, "but you've assumed the wrong thing from my silence. I can tell it's eating you up inside and, Baby, I never wanted that, so..." 

Then, he saw it. The corny "Hang in There" poster with the cat that Louis had been so happy to show him. The "Readers to Leaders" poster that Harry had actually really liked. The infamous blue coffee mug. The "Mr. Tomlinson" placard on the desk...

His knees felt weak. The tears that he'd kept at bay all day sprang to his eyes. The world that had felt like was crashing down was suddenly bright and full of new possibilities.

"I'm so sorry," Louis pulled Harry into his arms, "I could never leave you. I'm staying."

When they finally left the school, both of their eyes were red from crying. They'd apologized to each other about a million times, Louis for keeping the secret and Harry for assuming the worst.

Louis let Harry steer them back toward Lola's, instinctively taking the route past his grandmother's old house as he'd done walking home from school for years. The sign in the yard said SOLD and there was a moving truck backed into the driveway. Harry flinched. It hurt more than he'd thought it would.

"I should probably turn over my spare key," he sighed.

"I think you should keep it."

When Harry looked at Louis, he was smiling and dangling a set of keys from his finger. Harry recognized the realtor's tag, immediately.

"I'm such an idiot, oh my god!" Harry groaned before taking Louis's lips with his. He really was staying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis was exhausted. His first year as a teacher had gone remarkably well, but he was definitely looking forward to the break. He remembered his first day of class fondly. He'd been beyond nervous. He hadn't slept a wink the night before. Harry had left for the café early and Louis had wished he had been there to calm him down. Harry always knew the right thing to say. But Harry hadn't been there. He'd been waiting in Louis's classroom with a plate of cookies and a smile.

Now, he stood alone in his classroom. The kids had bolted from the classroom at the final bell, as eager to start their summer vacations as he was. That had been nearly an hour ago. He'd cleaned up and pushed the desks to the sides of the room and now he sat back against his desk, waiting for Harry. He glanced around the room with a smile.

_What a year._

A door slammed somewhere in the building. That was his signal. Louis took a step forward and waited. Harry was distracted. He made it further into the room than Louis had predicted he would. He knew the moment Harry realized something was off. Thanks to Mo and a lot of help from Eugénie, the room was absolutely _covered_ in flowers. Harry's eyes darted around the room and finally settled on Louis. Louis took a deep breath and took another step forward.

And then he took a knee.

"Harry," his voice was already starting to waver, "I love you so much. I never thought getting stranded in a blizzard would be the best thing to ever happen to me. When I walked into Lola's that night, I never imagined that _you_ would be the best thing to ever happen to me. You've shown me a world I didn't know existed—a love that I thought was only in fairy tales." He swallowed hard. "I want to be with you forever. I want to start a family. I want it all. With you." Louis popped open the small box he'd hidden behind his back.

"Harry Styles, will you marry me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a spring wedding, pink and white roses, floral archways, the whole shebang. The cake was three tiers, white buttercream with pink and pearl accents.

They'd been planning their wedding for months. Eugénie and Mo had helped them plan it. They had also been there to stand beside them as they said their vows.

It was beautiful and exactly as Harry had imagined it. He watched as Louis danced with Eugénie. Her pale pink dress contrasted with his black suit. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd been more than happy to let her gloat. He'd been more than happy to admit he was wrong.

Eugénie's never wrong.


End file.
